Babe in the Woods
by Prince of Mischief
Summary: During one afternoon of hunting, Fili stumbles upon a boy his age, barely alive and burning with a lethal fever. Who is he, and where did he come from? The child struggles to remember who he is, while Fili learns to be the older brother he never expected to become.
1. The day I met my brother

**The English term 'babe in the woods' has little to do with its literal meaning, but instead refers to a person of innocence or inexperience. I thought up the title about a month after I came up with this idea, so the two are not linked in that way.**

_Babe in the Woods_

He was burning with fever and barely alive when Fíli saw him for the very first time, slumped against an old oak tree in the meadow.

Fíli dropped to his knees in front of the young dwarf, taking in the sight of his long, mangled dark hair, his skin a deathly white. His eyes were closed, his lips nearly colorless. The boy's clothes were torn and old – a thin tunic that was a bit too big for him, trousers that were dirty beyond wash, and – was that _blood?_

Fíli's eyes widened as he saw the cloth on his right leg, just above his knee, soaked through with dark blood. He could tell that the little one had tried to bind it, but it had been a poor job done. He must have been in a hurry. A bow of apparent old age lay by his side, and a quiver with a mere four arrows was slung across his shoulder.

Fíli began to search for any sign of life; he pushed back locks of thick hair and pressed two fingers against the nape of his neck.

_Please, please..._

He felt nothing.

"No..." He whispered hoarsely. "You can't be..."

He pulled his hand from his neck and leaned his head to his chest, his ear pressing tightly right above his heart.

Then he heard it.

The pulse was there – too weak – but still there. The boy was alive, but only barely. He needed medical attention.

A faint cough made him look back to the child, and Fíli saw his dark lashes flutter as he opened his eyes slowly.

Fíli spoke very softly, "My name is Fíli. I'm going to get you to safety, alright...?"

A soft sound emitted from the boy as he tried to sit up, but Fíli rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to take you back to my home."

With that, Fíli gently lifted him into his arms, and the child's eyes widened slightly as he clutched onto Fíli's jerkin with a grip so weak that Fíli could have easily brushed it away. He saw as his dark eyes slid closed from exhaustion and sickness. His head rested too limply against Fíli's chest as Fíli began a quick stride, careful not to cause any discomfort to the frail, little one in his arms.

"What's your name?" Fíli asked him, glancing down uneasily at the silence that followed. He didn't move, but Fíli could have sworn he saw his fingers curl around the fur of his jerkin a little tighter. Fíli continued quietly, "My uncle knows the best doctor in the village. He'll look you over and you'll be feeling better in no time at all."

Fíli held him a bit closer – who was he trying to convince?

The boy's head fell back as his eyes closed, a soft moan slipping from his lips. Fíli felt a course of panic run through his body. Was it the fever?

The boy's body tensed and trembled as he drifted in and out of delirium, and without breaking pace, Fíli used his hand to keep his head elevated, holding him like a babe. Suddenly the child screamed, his muscles contracting as he lunged for something invisible. Fíli held him down, keeping one hand pressed tightly against his chest.

_He's not going to make it in this state..._

Fíli felt the sting of unfallen tears, but he clenched his teeth and began to run as fast as he possibly could, the boy sobbing brokenly in his arms.

His house seemed a million miles away as he sprinted, but he dared not to stop. He whispered prayers and pleas to any god that was willing to listen.

_Please, please, save him..._

Fíli's breath was ragged and rough as he finally, _finally_ arrived. He kicked the front door open with heavy boots, and his mother nearly cried out with surprise when he burst through the house. His uncle rose to his feet immediately, his usual stoic face one of shock. "Fíli, what is the meaning of this?"

"He needs help!" Fíli shouted, "_Please_, get Óin!"

His uncle froze, his eyes fixed on the crying black-haired boy.

"_Now!_" Fíli screamed, and his mother nodded quickly before hurrying out of the house.

"Who is he?" His uncle whispered as Fíli knelt to lay the boy down at the leather couch. Every inch of the child's skin was coated in a sheen of sweat, and Fíli set to shredding the shirt from his chest with a knife he produced from his collection he kept on his person at all times. The younger panted heavily, his hand clutched over his heart. Fearful he would tear skin, Fíli took his hand with his own, holding tightly.

"I don't know." Fíli glanced up at his uncle, struggling to find his words. "I just found him... I-I went hunting two miles out, and.. he... I-I found him in this state."

Dís returned with Óin just moment later, and Fíli stumbled to his feet to make room for the doctor as he set to quickly looking over the child. Tears fell from Fíli's eyes and down his cheeks as he watched helplessly, and he felt his mother's gentle embrace.

"Fíli, you did the right thing." She told him softly, a comforting hand resting against his hair.

"It doesn't matter," Fíli choked out, his hands shaking as he desperately tried wiping his eyes. "H-he's not going to survive... o-oh, mum, I swear, I got here as fast I could... h-he was crying, he couldn't _breathe_..."

Fíli broke down sobbing and Dís held him close. She rubbed his back slowly, saying quietly, "I know you did everything you could, my darling. This is not your fault, do you understand?"

Fíli did not respond, and Dís pulled away to match his gaze. "Understand?" She repeated herself, her gaze gentle but expectant. Fíli managed a weak nod. "I-I understand..."

The sobs and cries from the boy had gradually died down, and Fíli struggled to look at him. His eyes half-lidded eyes focused on nothing, his chest heaved with every breath he fought for. He was barely clinging to life.

Fíli had never felt more useless in his entire life as he watched Óin hurriedly open his leather pouch of supplies and tonics. Using a steel knife, he carefully sliced the binding that was wrapped tightly over his leg. The child cried out as he pulled it away, and Fíli nearly felt his heart stop.

"You fool, you let it get infected." Fíli breathed, his eyes fixed on the wound. It was a shredded gash, and he felt sick to his stomach when he saw the white of bone beneath broken, flaking flesh. The entire area was an angry red-raw color, and his veins were darkened.

"Arrow." Óin murmured, his eyes narrowing as he reached for a different tool – what looked to be a pair of especially thin pliers. "Drenched in poison, by the looks of it."

Fíli's hands shook with fear. "W-what sort of poison?"

"Can't tell yet. By the looks of it, the lad tried to pull out the arrowhead on his own, but pieces broke off and are still left in his leg."

Óin looked wearily to my uncle. "This was no hunting accident, Thorin. He was attacked."

"By orc?" Thorin demanded, taking a step forward.

Fíli felt a cold tremor run through his body. '_What if we were followed?'_

"It could have been anything." Óin admitted, taking a bottle of chalky, dry substance from his pouch. "But these shards need to be removed. I see about three."

The child gasped loudly and tried sitting up. Thorin shoved his shoulders down again, and he choked out as his back collided with the couch again. He sputtered out a weak cough, then another one, before he was nearly retching with violent coughs as they racked his body.

Fíli couldn't watch. He hurried out of the room and out the front door, the door slamming shut behind him. He nearly collapsed against the ground as he stumbled against the door, and he slid to his knees. He pressed his palms against his ears tightly, his eyes shutting. He couldn't listen to the screams and sobs of complete agony any longer, he couldn't witness the child in such pain.

_He's not going to make it,_ the words rang through his head. _He's going to die. What were you thinking, bringing him here?_

Fíli lost track of how long he was outside. The sun had dipped beneath the mountain range, and a night chill was beginning to set in. He hesitantly lowered his hands, stiff with disuse, and slowly rose to his feet. The house was quiet, and he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The house smelled sweet of freshly-lit candles, and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he dared to hope. There was a quiet murmur coming from inside the living room, and he quietly walked in.

Óin had one hand rested over the boy's forehead while the other measured his pulse through his wrist. Thorin was completing a new bandage around his leg, which had been thoroughly cleansed. Fíli spotted the little one's belongings, such as his quiver, leather wristband and a thin gold necklace, in a neat pile at the foot of the couch. His mother's eyes softened as Fíli stepped into the room but lingered in the doorway, and she crossed the room to meet him.

"Everything's alright," She whispered, touching his cheek gently. "Óin says he will pull through."

Fíli felt limp with relief, and Dís pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm so proud of you... You saved his life."

"No, I didn't." Fíli mumbled, slowly pulling away. "Óin did."

"Just doin' my job, my lad." Came the chuckle from the older dwarf as he stood up. He shook his arm lightly, and Fíli gave a weak grin and turned to see the boy.

"Is he sleeping now...?" Fíli asked Óin hesitantly, but he shook his head. "'fraid not. The poor boy's unconscious; fell under when I was removing the last piece of the arrowhead."

Óin tapped the edge of the end-table that had been moved over to the couch for his convenience, where three broken shards lay. Fíli shuddered to think of such a lethal thing being embedded into flesh.

Only Thorin hadn't moved. His eyes were narrow as he seemed to study the child.

Fíli frowned. "What is it, Thorin?"

"... Nothing." He turned away from him and matched his gaze. "But when he awakens, he needs to be questioned. I want to know where he came from, and what he was doing in our land."

"Can we not just give him some peace?" To Fíli's surprise, Dís had spoke up. She looked to Thorin sternly. "Could you possible imagine what he had gone through? Save the interrogation for once he's feeling well enough."

"That's not for you to decide," Thorin answered rather irritably.

"Nor is it for you." Dís snapped, her arms crossing over her chest. "Let us just focus on his health for now."

Fíli was silent – he didn't want to intrude on an argument he had no cause to join in.

"We shall see." Was Thorin's gruff and final answer, and he left the room.

"Thank you," Fíli said quietly to his mother, glancing up at her. She nodded briskly, then said, "We'll need to set up a place for him to sleep. It's not a good idea to keep him on the couch-"

"He can use my bed." Fíli interrupted. Dís raised an eyebrow. "And where will _you _sleep?"

"... I don't know. On the floor."

Dís chuckled softly, and shook her head. "Very well, Fíli." She kissed his forehead, then murmured, "He's in your hands now. Take good care of him."

"I will, mum." He promised, feeling as if a weight of a hundred pounds being lifted from his shoulders. His attention turned suddenly to a white cloth that lay on the ground, and he knelt to pick it up.

"What's this...?" He turned the rag in his hand, swallowing when he saw a thin line of blood stained into it.

"He nearly bit out his tongue when Óin was working," Dís gently took the cloth from his hand. "It was to keep him from causing further damage."

"I see." Fíli whispered. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

_'It's okay,'_ He reminded himself. _'Óin said he would live... he's going to be fine...'_

Dís quietly left the room, leaving Fíli alone with the stranger and his own swarming thoughts.

_'Who is he? What's his name? What was he doing in the middle of nowhere? Do his parents know where he is? _Does _he have parents?'_

"I'm sorry, little one." Fíli said softly, touching the boy's warm cheek. "But you will have just a couple of questions to answer tomorrow."

Lifting him into his arms once more, Fíli was grateful that he no longer burned with quite a fever. Granted, he could still feel it lingering in his body, but he knew it was much weaker than that of just hours ago.

With ease, Fíli carried him upstairs and through a short hallway to his own bedroom. Every so gently, he laid him down at his bed and took the warmest, thickest blanket he found in his wardrobe and carefully draped it over his lithe form, mindful of his injured leg.

Fíli hesitantly pressed his palm against the boy's forehead, and closed his eyes when he felt the coolness.

"Thank Mahal..." He whispered, withdrawing his hand. He took a step back and slumped against the wall of, running a hand over his face tiredly. He slowly sat down, leaning his head back and reluctantly closed his eyes.

His head was racing, thoughts jumbled together so tightly he could hardly make sense of a single one of them. What would happen tomorrow? What would Thorin say to the explanation the boy would give? Would the child be soft-spoken and respectful, or would he be aggressive and immediately try to leave?

Fíli shifted slowly to lay on his side, feeling his head beginning to pound dully with emotional and physical exhaustion.

Only the sunrise of tomorrow would give the answer to his endless number of questions.


	2. Kili or Kíli?

_Babe in the Woods_

Fíli woke up with an awfully sore back the next morning.

He groaned softly as he sat up, and mentally cursed himself for carelessly falling sleep on the floor. He intertwined his hands and stretched out his arms, his back arching. He rolled his neck slowly, closing his eyes.

When Fíli opened his eyes again, he glanced to see that someone was watching him. The boy that lay on his bed rested on his left side, half-lidded eyes watching with something of curiosity. Fíli gave a gentle smile. "Good morning."

There was no response, and Fíli rose to his feet. The boy did not move, but watched his movements carefully, as if watching for a trick to be turned.

"I'm going to take your temperature, alright?" Fíli asked him softly, waiting for a hesitant nod before walking to his side. He sat down at the edge of the bed and the child looked away as he rested the back of his hand against his forehead.

Fíli chuckled as he pulled his hand away. "Looks like it's almost gone."

"Where am I?"

The voice was no more than a whisper, weak to the sound with disuse. There was something behind his words that Fíli was unable to put into words – was it fear? Exhaustion? Weariness?

"You're in the Blue Mountains; my home." Fíli responded as he gently tucked back a stray lock of hair from the boy's forehead. "I found you yesterday in the meadow when I went out hunting."

"And you brought me... here?" He murmured, as if asking, _'why?'_.

"Of course I did." Fíli stood up. "You had the worst fever I'd ever seen a living person with – was I supposed to just leave you?"

There was no answer, and Fíli swallowed thickly with guilt for pestering the child. "You must be hungry. Can I get you something to eat?"

For a moment, Fíli thought he might decline his request, but then he said softly, "Yes, please."

_'He has polite manners,'_ Fíli hinted to himself as he nodded and turned to leave the room. _'How interesting...'_

His mother was already downstairs preparing a large breakfast when Fíli returned to the kitchen. He scoured the pantry for something suitable and easy for the boy to eat, hardly paying any attention to Dís aside from a quick, "'mornin', mum."

"How is our little warrior doing?" She smiled warmly. "Is he awake yet?"

Fíli nodded hurriedly, "I think he's been up for a while, but I only just woke up myself."

He took a few slices of sweet bread, a small bowl of dried peaches and apples, and a glass of water into his arms. Managing to balance all of them in his arms, began to head out of the room. Suddenly, he paused and looked back to Dis.

"... are you cooking sausages?"

"Indeed." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Save me some."

"Wha-? Fíli, use a tray!"

But he hurried back upstairs. He gently eased the door open with his foot, and blinked when he saw the boy, sitting upright at the edge of the bed, his jaw clenched tightly. Fíli's eyes widened as he blurted out, "Don't do that!"

"W-what?" He was panting lightly. "Why not?"

"You're not healed yet!" Fíli explained patiently, "Don't try using your leg until Óin says it's ready to be used."

"Who...?"

Fíli pushed a few papers from his night-stand at the bedside, and an earring cuff of gold fell to the floor as he made room for the breakfast. The boy hesitantly outstretched his arm to take the glass of water, but his hand trembled noticeably and he quickly pulled it back again.

"Here..." Fíli handed him the glass, smiling. The little one frowned slightly, but took it. He sipped at the chilled drink slowly, closing his eyes.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Fíli asked softly, sitting down beside him once more.

At this, he paused and looked to him. "... Fíli, it was?"

Fíli felt a big smile cross his face. "Yes."

The boy nodded a bit more confidently. "Kíli."

Fíli blinked. "N-no, Fíli. With an 'f'."

The child frowned, lowering his cup. "_Kíli._"

Fíli frowned confusedly. "Is that... _your_ name?"

"Yes." He took another longer gulp of water.

Fíli hesitated; was it possible that this child – Kíli? – actually had a name so similar to his own? That was most unusual, especially for dwarves who were not blood-related. "Is it... Kili, or _Kí_li?"

"Kíli."

"I see."

The boy – Kíli, Fíli supposed he should begin calling him – eyed the dried the slices of white bread hungrily but did not move to take them.

Fíli nodded encouragingly. "Go on, have some. It's your breakfast."

With a small, "Okay," Kíli obediently took one of the thick slices and tried a bite. He chewed slowly, not meeting Fíli's gaze.

"Do you like it? My mum bakes really well, don't you think?"

"I suppose." He responded, but continued nibbling on the bread.

Not a moment later, Dís knocked gently on the door and opened it. A plate of hot sausage and toast was in her hand, and Kíli tensed a bit, lowering the bread from his lips.

"Glad to see he's eating." Dís said with a smile, and turned to Kíli. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled in response, casting his gaze down.

"His name's Kíli," Fíli told his mother. "He just told me."

Dís looked rather surprised. "Kíli, is it?"

Kíli gave no answer.

"Well, it's a relief to see that you're feeling better." Dís nodded.

"Thank you," Kíli mumbled, tugging his fingers with uncertainty. Dis' smile grew, and she handed the plate to her son. "Here you are, Fíli. As promised."

Fíli thanked her happily, and picked up his fork to begin eating his own meal.

"Who are you?" Kíli asked Dís hesitantly, looking up to her.

"Oh, I never did introduce myself." She apologized. "You may call me Dis; I'm Fíli's mother. Thorin, Fíli's uncle, is my brother."

"Fíli's mother..." Kíli echoed slowly, and suddenly his eyes grew round with realization. "So you made this?" He looked down at the half-eaten slice of bread in his hands, and Dís laughed lightly. "Yes, I did."

"It's really good." He said earnestly. Fíli smiled warmly; he could hear the strength returning to Kíli's voice.

"Why, thank you, Kíli." She chuckled, and kissed his forehead. "You are a very sweet little boy."

"I'm not little." Kíli informed her very matter-of-factly. "I'll bet you I'm about the same age as Fíli here."

"Oh?" Fíli leaned back in surprise. "And how old are you?"

"I'm almost sixty-two." He ate more of his bread.

"Close." Fíli smirked. "I'm sixty-seven."

For the first time, Kíli gave a small smile as he agreed, "Close."

Dís squeezed Fíli's shoulder affectionately before walking out of the room. She knew that Kíli was in safe hands now.

"When's your birthday?" Fíli prompted, but blinked when Kíli's smile disappeared as a sudden thought seemed to cross his mind. Kíli frowned and looked down.

"Kíli...? What is it? Is it your leg?" Fíli's eyes widened slightly.

"I should go." Kíli said quietly, not answering the question. "I can't stay here."

"Yes you can!" Fíli gasped. "You have to!"

Kíli's frown deepened. "I cannot."

Fíli didn't understand – why did he need to leave?

"B-but you were so sick yesterday," He said desperately. "Your wound is infected, didn't you know that?"

"Should have known." Kíli slowly laid down on the bed, wincing as he tried to keep weight off of his right leg as he leaned upright against the headboard. "It's my own fault for not bandaging it properly."

"W-what are you talking about? Of course it wasn't your fault! _Kíli_," he panicked. "You won't make it out there if you leave now!"

Kíli's eyes slid closed and he slowly pressed two fingers against his temple. Fíli clasped a hand over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry," He whispered, stunned at his stupidity. "I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing," Kíli mumbled, "Just... a bit of a headache..."

"Maybe some water would help...?"

A soft whimper fell from his lips when Kíli tried to nod, and Fíli set his plate to the side to give him the cup. "Here... drink slowly."

Kíli did as he was told, taking small swallows. Fíli wanted to do something; touch his shoulder, rub his back, run his fingers through his hair – anything to keep the boy comforted of his presence. But he stayed rooted in place until Kíli handed the glass back to him.

"Are those peaches?" Kíli rasped out as he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist, and Fíli glanced to the bowl of dried fruit and nodded. "Yes. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please..." Kíli sat up a little more, gratefully accepting the bowl. He picked through it a little before taking an especially big slice of peach, and he popped it into his mouth. Fíli delighted in the way he munched, and he reached to take a piece of apple for himself.

"Where did you get these?" Kíli asked, before took another peach.

"My mum." Fíli replied simply, and Kíli blinked in surprise. "Your mother makes wonderful food."

As if to prove his point, Kíli reached for another thick slice of white bread, and Fíli grinned widely. "She does."

The two sat in silence for a while after that, Kíli eating quietly as Fíli watched curiously. Kíli never touched the apples, but it wasn't minutes before all of the sweet peaches had disappeared from the bowl. He sucked lightly at each finger, trying to get one last taste.

The was a rapid, light knock at the door, and Dís and Óin came into the room. Fíli rose to his feet and warmly shook hands with the elder doctor.

"I figured I should come see for myself how the lad's recovering." Óin smiled, turning to Kíli. "How are you feelin'?"

"Fine." Was the meek reply, and Fíli noticed that he seemed rather nervous as he looked down.

"It's alright, Kíli." Fíli began comfortingly. "This is the doctor that helped you last night."

"Kíli, is that what you're calling him?" Óin pulled over a chair from the corner of the room and placed it at the beside.

"That's his name." Dís told him. "Oin, would you like something to eat? I think we have some toast downstairs."

"Not for me, m'lady." Óin grunted as he took Kíli's arm. Kíli blinked, staring as Óin measured his pulse at the junction of his wrist. He took Kíli's temperature, seeming very content with the healthy warmth.

Fíli was quiet as the doctor went over the basics: 'Keep your eye on my finger,' and Kíli would obediently watch as he moved his finger in all four directions. 'Open your mouth,' and Kíli would do so that Óin could check for any complications there. 'Take a deep breath and hold it,' and Kíli would comply as Óin checked his lungs.

"Is everything okay?" Fíli asked him quietly as Óin pulled back to begin inspecting his leg. Óin nodded. "Nothing to worry about; just wanted to make sure there was no further injury done anywhere else."

Fíli looked to Kíli, but he was staring off into a distance. His cheeks looked rather pale, and Fíli asked hesitantly, "Kíli, are you alright...?"

Óin untied the bandage around his leg, and Kíli leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed, biting his lip.

"Little one...?"

"I-I don't feel good," He whimpered, pressing one hand against his stomach.

"Oin, let him rest." Fíli told the doctor. "He's not feeling well."

Óin frowned deeply. "... has he had breakfast?"

"Of course he has." Fíli crossed his arms. "Why?"

"What did you give him?"

"Wha-?"

"What did you _give_ him?" Óin demanded, sitting upright. Fíli stammered over his words, "J-just some bread. A-and he had some peaches."

Kíli was panting lightly now, his arms wrapped around his middle. "F-Fíli... i-it _hurts_..."

"Oh, Mahal." Fíli whispered, his eyes widening. "What did I do?"

"His stomach's too _weak_ for solid foods, lad." Óin scolded him. "Give me the trash bin."

Fíli immediately did as he was told, and Óin barely had enough time to thrust it beneath Kíli's head before he turned and retched violently into the bin. He coughed, nearly choking, as he tried to rid his mouth of the sick. Óin patted his back firmly, holding the bin in place until all was left was heavy breathing, and he put it to the side.

Kíli slowly pulled away, and Fíli could see the tears that had streaked down his cheeks. He sobbed against the pillow, curling in on himself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kíli..." Fíli said weakly. "I... I had no idea..."

"No, you didn't." Óin snapped. "I hope you've learned something."

"I-I..."

"Go downstairs, boy." Óin shook his head as he took a cloth from his bag. He turned Kíli's face toward him and began carefully wiping his mouth clean. "You've done enough."

"Please... I-I need to stay with him."

"He ain't need you _to_ stay." Óin scowled. "Go, so I can work!"

"F-Fíli, don't...!" Kíli gasped out and reached out his hand, but Fíli turned quickly, and ran out of the room. Blind through tears, he stumbled downstairs, gasping as he tried to hold back sobs.

He wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't the one in pain.

He wasn't the one bedridden with fever and an arrow wound. He wasn't the one who was lost, scared and alone.

Fíli took his pipe from the mantlepiece of the fireplace, forcing himself to calm down as he crushed tobacco from the open pouch he kept there. Once lit, he took in a long, slow inhale, closing his eyes as he felt the smoke burn against his mouth. He slowly expelled the smoke into the air, feeling his nerves beginning to settle.

He slowly sat down at the couch, casting a lingering glance at drops of dark red blood at the other end of furniture. He closed his eyes slowly, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Fíli took his pipe between his lips, biting down in thought.

Was Kíli upset? He should be. It was so stupid of Fíli to try giving him food. He should have waited for Óin to come and tell him what was proper for him to eat.

He startled when he felt a hand at his shoulder, and he looked up to see Dís sitting down beside him. He didn't meet her gaze, and she frowned. "Fíli... what is it?"

"Nothing." Fíli mumbled, taking the pipe from his mouth.

"Don't lie to me, young man." Dís said sharply, eyeing her son. "I can tell exactly when something's wrong."

"You always can." He agreed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose slowly. "I just... I was just trying to help. Trying to do something _right_..."

"Fíli, what happened?" Dis' voice was soft and it made Fíli's eyes sting. _'She should be mad...'_

"M-mum, I made him sick..." He said weakly. "I didn't _know_, I thought he'd be hungry..."

"Darling, I don't understand..." Dís frowned slightly.

"He's too weak – Óin told me – he can't be eating solid foods yet, and I-I gave him a big breakfast. Bread, peaches... everything he _shouldn't_ be eating..."

"Oh, Fíli..." She breathed, shaking her head. "That wasn't your fault. How were you to know? You were doing something out of the kindness out of your heart; you knew he was hungry, so you gave him food."

"I'm so _stupid_... why am I so useless? I-I couldn't bare to see him yesterday, and even now, I _want_ to see him, but I can't..."

"Listen to me." Dís began quietly, moving to take one of his hands in hers.

"Mm."

"Fíli, _listen_."

Fíli glanced up at her uncertainly, and Dís explained, "You did everything you could. _Everything_. You carried him from the woods back home, you were careful not to further damage his leg. You let him use your bed for the night without a moment's hesitation, you were up at the crack of _dawn_ to make sure the poor child got food and water. Fíli, _listen_ – you have done so much for Kíli as it is."

"I just did what anyone else in my place would have done." He mumbled, putting his pipe to his mouth again.

"You did more than that." Dís shook her head. "You have more compassion than you know."

Fíli went quiet for a moment before giving a soft sigh, smoke seeping from his lips. "... Thank you."

"You're welcome." With a light kiss to his forehead, Dís rose to her feet. "I need to go by the smithy and give Thorin news of Kíli. He wanted to know how he was fairing once he woke up again."

Fíli scoffed. "More like know exactly when he can come home and drill the lad with questions."

Dís paused. "I know Thorin may have seemed hostile towards Kíli last night-"

"'Seemed'?"

"- but his intentions are good. Don't doubt him."

"You have too much faith in that man." Fíli stood up, a deep frown set on his face.

"And you have too little." Dís warned him.

Fíli looked away, and Dís sighed. "He'll be home before supper. Perhaps Kíli will be able to meet him then."

"Perhaps... he's awfully tired."

"And if that be the case, we'll let him sleep." Dís told him, pausing before she turned to leave: "Do not fret, Fíli. Save your strength for Kíli; he'll need it."


	3. Over a mug of ale

**I am officially writing this faster than I want to update. Thank all of you for your support, it's very encouraging!**

_Babe in the Woods_

'Keep him warm and well fed,' Óin had said before he left. 'He fell back asleep while I was packing up, so try to keep the noise to a minimum.' And with a sympathetic hand to Fíli's shoulder, he left the house.

As soon as he was gone, Fíli turned to go upstairs, but Dís took his arm. "Let him rest, dear."

"Please? I just want to see him. Just for a minute." Fíli pleaded, but Dís held to her answer. "Not yet. Come, help me with lunch."

Fíli fell quiet but did as he was told. But even after rolling up his sleeves and setting to scrub dishes in warm water, he couldn't think of anything else but Kíli.

Who was he? Why had he been attacked and left to die? Fíli clenched his jaw. Whoever cause Kíli this much pain was going to pay for it. Once Kíli felt well enough, Fíli was going to ask him who did this to him and find those who were responsible.

"Mum?"

Fíli glanced up to Dís, who was serving what seemed to be a very hearty, thick stew.

"Hm?"

"Where's Kíli going to go once he's healed?" Fíli asked quietly. "He won't just... _leave_, will he?"

Dís cleaned her hands on her apron, sighing. "I cannot give you an answer. It depends on Kíli and what Thorin says."

Fíli gave no response.

"Thorin is right about one thing," She explained gently. "We need to know his reasons for being here. If there are bandits or thieves roaming our woods, we need to know about it."

"What if it was orc?" Fíli objected. "What if he needs a place to lay low for a while?"

"Then we will help supply him with a place. Perhaps Bofur's inn."

Fíli's eyes widened slightly. "Not our own home?"

"How much do you know really about Kíli?" Dís asked, frowning. "Do you know where he comes from? Why he was here to begin with?"

"No." Fíli swallowed thickly. "B-but..."

"Do you know why he was shot? Fíli..." She sighed, leaning back against the counter. "This may be hard for you to consider, but... what if his attackers were truly defenders?"

"Y-you..." Fíli's eyes slowly widened as her words sunk in clutched an icy-cold grip in his chest. "You're not suggesting that... _Kíli_ is the enemy here, are you?"

"I'm suggesting that we not assume." Dís said quietly, her soft gaze on her son.

"M-mum..."

His mother's words left Fíli in a stunned daze.

Of course Kíli wasn't... he couldn't...

_'If there are bandits or thieves roaming our forest...'_

Fíli suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

It wasn't possible. How could such a sweet child such as Kíli be accused of such a thing? He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he tried to focus; there had to be some way to prove his innocence.

And he had to find it before Thorin came to the same realization.

"I have to go." Fíli stood abruptly, shoving his sleeves down to his wrists again. "I won't be gone long."

Dís startled. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To the woods."

Fíli walked briskly from the kitchen, grabbing for his dagger. He slid his thumb across the curved marks that had been carved into the handle, his eyes narrowing as his stride broke into a sprint. He knew exactly where he had been just the day before.

He remembered deciding to go more north than he usually did, in hopes of finding rich wildlife, and, if he was lucky, a buck. But today, he was in search for something different: evidence.

He only stopped to rest once he reached the very same tree he had found Kíli. He spotted a thick deep pool of blood where he realized with a sickening horror that was where his leg had rested. He forced himself to look away, and instead reached for the old bow that lay abandoned.

Fíli felt the ancient wood beneath his fingers, feeling its rough texture. Kíli must not have had access to a way of polishing it. He raised it to arm length and pulled back the bowstring, noting how tight the rope's resistance was.

Kíli was a well-trained archer to own such a weapon as this.

He gently fingered the arrow rest, feeling how smooth it was. So the bow had been used quite frequently – but he could only manage to keep the arrow rest clean.

As Fíli slung the bow over his right shoulder, something shimmered in the sunlight and caught his attention. Crouching, he reached for a pouch, whose string had been drawn back and tied firmly. He heard the soft clink of coins, and he gasped when he pulled the drawstring open.

The pouch was packed full of silver coins, nearly overspilling into his hands as he opened it. He quickly laced it closed and slipped it into his pocket.

Did these coins belong to Kíli? There was no way to know for sure, but Fíli didn't know who else they would belong to.

He gazed down to the light footprints, and crouched down. They weren't deep, but but were awfully staggered. Kíli was wounded when he walked this path.

Fíli slowly followed the trail of prints backwards, pushing past ferns and sidestepping trees, stepping the steps Kíli had stepped. The hot sun burned against his skin and he wiped his brow, beginning to regret the decision to not bring his waterskin along with him. He stripped his tunic off, clutching it in his hand as he struggled to find the prints again.

Fíli turned around, searching for the last footprint he had seen.

"Oh," He breathed in realization as he saw the large gap between the prints.

The boy had been sprinting, then – _there_.

Fíli gently touched the deep indent of a hand – Kíli's hand – against the soil. This was where Kíli had been struck. He had fallen, struggling desperately to his feet...

Fíli closed his eyes slowly, trying to keep from picturing the scene in his head. He rose to his feet, but before he turned to leave, he saw a long, thin rod of rounded wood. He grasped it, yanking it out of the damp dirt. It was the arrow.

Both arrowhead and shaft were stained with blood, and Fíli could see exactly where Kíli had managed to rip it straight from his leg with one fluid movement. Chips from the arrowhead were missing, and Fíli felt his breath hitch in his throat at the memory of the shards on the end-table Óin had removed from Kíli's leg.

Taking the arrow between both of his hands, he snapped it in half and tucked the end with the arrowhead within his jerkin. He stood up straight, his head swimming slowly as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

Evidence...

Fíli pushed on, following the footprints backwards. He stepped lightly, checking his surroundings. This part of the forest was unfamiliar to him, and the last thing he needed was getting lost or stumbling into someone he shouldn't.

He withdrew his dagger, and in a swift movement, carved a familiar rune into the rough bark of a nearby tree – a habit he had been taught ever since a very young age.

Fíli focused on the prints left in the undergrowth, straining for every detail he could find. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the pressure pattern of several prints had been altered.

_'He must have shot an arrow... here.' _

Fíli paced a straight line from the print, but found nothing. He glanced behind him wearily, before slicing the same symbol into a tall oak tree. Fíli counted sixty-six steps until he found what he was looking for.

A body.

Fíli crouched down beside the lifeless form of a Man, and tore the arrow from between white eyes. He inspected the blood-stained sinew carefully and felt the feathers between his fingers. It was Kíli's arrow.

He set to searching the man, collecting what he could find. A large set of throwing knives bundled in scarlet cloth, a few more coins, and an wrist circlet of sterling. It was then that Fíli noticed a black mark coming to a sharp point at the base of the Man's thumb, and he slid the sleeve of his thick coat up to reveal an old tattoo. It was scattered with ancient marks and words Fíli was unable to translate.

Fíli stood up, his eyes scrunching as he tried to picture the visualization Kíli had of the Man when he aimed for him. Fíli could hardly distinguish weed from flower from such a such a distance, but Kíli had struck a Man straight between the eyes.

His eyesight was impeccable.

Fíli sighed. How long had he been gone? Dís must surely be worried...

With heavy steps, he walked back to the marked tree, slumping against it tiredly. He wiped his forehead and the back of his neck with his tunic, feeling his head pound as he began walking back home.

His feet were aching and his legs were begging for a rest by the time he arrived. He kicked off his leather boots, leaving them and Kíli's bow outside the front door before stepping in. He sighed in relief at the cool temperature, and, using the wall for support, he made his way upstairs and to the washroom.

Fíli closed the door behind him and leaned to crank the faucet of the hot bath water on. Standing up straight again, he carefully removed the ties holding his braids together, setting them and the metallic beads on the counter beside the sink. He combed through his hair slowly, weaving the braids undone.

He removed the pouch and spare coins from his pockets, running a hand through his hair a final time with a sigh.

He had found nothing to prove Kíli's innocence.

He mindlessly took the bracelet between his fingers, feeling the bands that wove through it, overlapping one another in a delicate pattern.

Fíli chuckled softly, placing it down beside the coins. "Just a cheap trinket..."

He tested the heat of the water in the bath before undressing completely and lowering himself into the tub. He sighed softly, his eyes sliding closed as he tipped his head back.

The warm water felt wonderful as it soothed and relaxed his muscles, which were once so tense with anxiety and stress. He shifted a little before leaning back to dip his hair into the water. He began washing his hair, deep in thought.

Thorin would be home soon, and with him, questions. Fíli wanted to be with Kíli when Thorin met him, just in case hostility rose. He doubted Kíli would purposely agitate Thorin, but his uncle was just too unpredictable.

Fíli lightly coated his hands with oil, and began to massage it into his blonde locks, his mind wandering back to the child resting in his room.

Surely Kíli must want to bathe – how long has it been since had had?

"I'll have to fix that." Fíli murmured to himself as he reached to take a bar of paper-wrapped soap, rubbing the cake between his hands into a lather and beginning to cleanse himself.

Kíli would also need new clothes – shoes, trousers, undergarments... Fíli couldn't stand seeing him in the tattered clothing he was already wearing. He could only guess how they old must be.

Fíli finished his bath half an hour later, rising to snatch a folded towel that lay on the counter-top.

"Fíli?"

He heard his mother's voice and a gentle knock at the washroom door.

"Yeah?" He dried his hair quickly. "What is it?"

"Kíli woke up," She told him. "He was asking about you, and if you would be home soon."

Fíli chuckled softly to himself as he starting dressing. "He's such a dear. I'll go to him in a bit."

"Well," Dís' voice was very hesitant. "Your uncle has arrived home, and he's upstairs with him."

Fíli's eyes widened, feeling his heart nearly skip a beat. He rapidly yanked on his tunic and shoved his hair into a single ponytail and opened the door, pale. "I-I need to go to him."

"Thorin said not to disrupt him!" Dís called after him, but Fíli paid no mind.

He sprinted up the stairs, and without a moment's hesitation, burst through the bedroom door.

Kíli nearly jumped at the sudden sound of the door being nearly ripped wide open, and Thorin merely glanced over his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are. I was just wondering when you'd decide to come and interrupt our conversation." Thorin commented. He was sitting at the chair that Óin had previously used. Fíli looked to Kíli, panicked. The boy was sitting upright at the bed, his blanket shoved to one side. His eyes were red, but not from sleep deprivation.

"What did you say to him?" Fíli demanded of Thorin.

"Why, I was just asking Kíli here where he came from."

"Don't lie to me, uncle." Fíli said quietly. "Kíli wouldn't be so upset from such a simple question."

"I'm not the one who's lying." Thorin's eyes narrowed. "I asked him where he came form, he told me the Iron Hills. I ask more specifically, and he starts wailing like a baby."

"What...?" Fíli whispered in disbelief. He glanced to Kíli for any sign that Thorin wasn't telling the truth, but the little one's head was bowed low.

"Kíli, it doesn't matter where you come from." Fíli began weakly. "We just want to know so we can help you get home."

Thorin shot him a warning glance, but Fíli couldn't have cared less.

"He needs to leave." Thorin stated, standing. "I will not tolerate a liar in this house."

"... I don't remember."

Kíli's voice was a faint whisper, trembling with fear. "I cannot... I've tried..."

"What are you saying, you don't remember?" Thorin frowned, and Kíli covered his eyes with his hands. His shoulders shook, and Fíli realized that he was on the verge of tears.

"Kíli, don't cry..." Fíli said softly, moving to sit down beside him. "I promise we'll listen. Why don't you remember, sweet one?"

"I don't know..." Kíli moaned. "I've been trying to remember since this morning... my head _hurts_... it aches when I try."

Fíli looked up to Thorin. "He cannot leave."

"He can and will."

"He's just a _child_-"

"A possibly very _dangerous_ child," Thorin snapped. "Whom we know nothing about."

Kíli was crying. He had tried to kept quiet, he really had – but it was just too much. He sobbed brokenly, desperately wiping his eyes and cheeks. Fíli nearly felt his heart broke at the sight. Never before had he ever wanted to pull anyone so close.

"Uncle... I want you to look at Kíli."

Thorin's frown deepened. "What did you say?"

"Please," Fíli bit his lip gently. "Do me this favor."

Thorin paused, taken aback by his nephew's words, but slowly, he turned back to the crying boy. Kíli hiccuped as he tried stifling his sobs, his small form shuddering.

"Now please," Fíli went on quietly. "Tell me once more that he is a child to be feared."

Thorin did not respond. His gaze was centered on Kíli, and Fíli could have sworn that something, somewhere in his eyes, _something_ changed. He saw Thorin clench his jaw, silent as if searching for the right words.

"I'm sorry," Kíli rubbed his eyes slowly. "I-I'm so sorry... I... I-I never meant for this to happen..."

Thorin gave a soft sigh, slowly shaking his head. "I cannot deal with you right now."

Fíli's hands curled into tight fists, fingernails digging into his palm. But he held his tongue, even as Thorin walked past him and out of the room.

He moved to sit down beside Kíli, and without a word, pulled the younger into an embrace. Kíli froze at the sudden affection, and he asked in a shaky voice, "F-Fíli...?"

Fíli slowly released him, looking away. "I'm so sorry..." His voice cracked slightly, "You deserve better than this..."

Kíli said not a word, which was nothing more than Fíli had expected. "You... you must want to leave, do you not?"

"I can't stay." Kíli mumbled. "I didn't know my presence would cause your family such troubles."

"Of course it didn't." The lie stung Fíli's mouth. "My uncle... he's just bitter."

"Why?"

Kíli asked in a voice soft with exhaustion. Fíli could only imagine the emotional damage that must be taking toll.

"Many reasons." Fíli said quietly, but explained no further. "I'm sorry, you must be so tired..."

He got to his feet and reached to tuck the warm blanket around Kíli as he lay down on his bed. Dark lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes, and Fíli felt his heart ache.

"I... I'll send for Óin tomorrow. Your binding needs to be replaced."

"Okay..." Kíli murmured, words thick with drowsiness. Fíli hesitated, but leaned down to plant a light kiss on his forehead. He then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_.

Fíli leaned heavily against the wall of the hallway, rubbing his temple slowly. Thorin would not listen to reason. What would it take for him to understand Kíli was just an innocent victim of a heartless crime?

Crime...

Suddenly, a thought dawned on him.

The perfect aim, the flawless kill of the Man left in the forest... he was ignoring the truth.

Kíli was no wanderer, nor lonely orphan lost in the woods. He had a weapon with him, and arrows to supply it with. He had been dressed lightly, nothing spared. He had found no food, not even a waterskin with him. Nothing of noteworthy value.

"Oh, Kíli..." He whispered in disbelief, his body feeling weak.

It couldn't be possible...

Was Thorin ... right?

**x~X~x **

**Two days later.**

"I need another drink."

"Ye _always_ need another drink, if you ask me."

"... Bofur, please leave."

Bofur laughed as he leaned against the bar, and elbowed Fíli playfully. "Oh c'mon, what's the big deal? I ain't seen ya this antsy since Yulia." He took another big gulp of his ale. "More girlie troubles?"

"I wish." Fíli mumbled, running a hand over his face tiredly. He rubbed his forehead slowly, closing his eyes. Bofur frowned a bit, studying him. "Oi... what is it?"

"It's... just some family problems." Fíli responded truthfully, opening his eyes.

Bofur winced, knowing Fíli well enough to try not getting too involved in his 'family matters'. "Ah... I see, I see. No need to explain, lad, I understand."

"No, it's... different. It's worse."

"It could get worse?"

"Apparently."

Fíli was quiet for a moment, and Bofur took the opportunity to call to the bartender, "'nother on me for my mate here."

"Listen." Fíli sat up a bit. "You're my friend, right?"

"Aye." He paused. "Where are we going with this?"

"_Listen_," Fíli pleaded. "Something- something happened a couple days ago. I... I haven't mentioned it to anyone else, I just don't know how they would respond."

"Alright alright, I'm listening." Bofur nodded seriously. "Go on."

Fíli took in a deep breath, and began slowly, "A few days ago, I went out hunting in the woods. I wasn't having much luck, so I went more north, more north than Thorin's territory stretched. And I... there was a boy there."

"Really?" Bofur blinked. "How odd."

The bartender slid a mug of cold ale to Fíli, who took it gratefully. He took a long swig, before wiping his mouth with his hand. "He was wounded – he'd been shot with an arrow in the leg."

Bofur's eyes widened slightly, but he did not interrupt.

Fíli went on: "He was running an awful fever – I think he was hallucinating – so I took him back to the house. My mother fetched for Óin. The child..." Fíli swallowed thickly. "H-he almost didn't make it."

"But he's okay now?" Bofur inquired, and Fíli hesitated. "No. He's not. He's better, but I know he's still in a lot of pain. He just isn't saying anything."

Bofur sighed, tapping his mug in thought. "... what's his name?"

"Kíli." Fíli responded distantly.

Bofur eyed him. "And when I asked for his name, I meant his real one."

Fíli frowned. "That _is_ his real name... I think."

"... Right."

Fíli blinked. "What?"

"Somehow I doubt that." Bofur chortled. "He pro'lly just liked the sound of yours and decided to try it on for size."

"That's what Thorin said." Fíli said quietly. "He's furious... He thinks Kíli is lying."

"About what?"

"About everything." Fíli took another long gulp from his drink, before going on. "He's been on the verge of kicking him out entirely so many times already, and Kíli hasn't even been here that long."

"He could stay at the inn." Bofur leaned back. "Free of charge."

Fíli shook his head. "The poor child has been through so much already. He doesn't know where he is, he can't even remember where he's from. I can tell he takes comfort in my presence; I cannot take that away from him."

Bofur was silent for a moment, and then: "You keep sayin' 'child'. Exactly how old is he?"

"Nearly sixty-two."

Bofur chuckled softly. "Not so much of a child, to be honest with ya. He's nearly of age."

"He is a child," Fíli said defensively. "Just... slightly older than one would think."

Bofur rolled his eyes with a grin. "Whatever you say."

Fíli grunted in the affirmative, downing his mug in another swig. He set the glass back down again, his eyes narrow.

"So," Bofur began quietly. "Why haven't you spoken to anyone else about this?"

"You're always the first one I go to, you know that."

"Aye, but there's more. Tell me." Bofur looked to the bartender and ordered Fíli yet another pint of ale. Fíli mumbled a quiet, 'thanks,' and sighed. "It's... the heritage."

"The what?" Bofur asked distractedly. Fíli glanced over his shoulder, and spotted the young woman Bofur was staring at as she left the bar. He growled and kicked his shin, and Bofur yelped. "Okay, okay!"

"The line," Fíli urged him. "Are you understanding me?"

"Wha-? _Oh_." Suddenly Bofur's eyes widened round. "You're not- oh, no."

"Exactly." Fíli stated. "Kíli's got nowhere else to go – my mother knows that, and Thorin would be thicker than he already is if he hadn't realized it already."

"Oh dear." Bofur said weakly. "I... has your uncle said anything about it?"

"No, but I can tell he wants to."

"What are you gonna do?" Bofur asked hesitantly.

"Once Thorin makes up his mind, there's little that I can do." Fíli slumped against the bar, and Bofur patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Hey... it'll be alright. It'll just take a bit o' time. You'll see."

"What's going to take time?" Fíli mumbled, shaking his head. "Thorin to finally decide to leaving Kíli out on the street like some kind of wild animal?"

"Lad, listen." Bofur shook his head. "Yer uncle might be a little, er... how you say, _difficult to manage_ at times like these, but he's not cruel."

"Hn."

Bofur frowned deeply. "Thorin is not a cruel man, do you understand me?"

Fíli scoffed. "He's my uncle. I should know better."

"I've known him longer," Bofur shot back. "Don't play that card with me, youngster."

Fíli chuckled softly. "Crazy old man..."

"And proud of it." Bofur added. "Ain't nothing you gonna say gonna change me mind."

"I admire your self-confidence." Fíli murmured half to himself. Bofur smiled gently, "Listen... if you ever need a place to stay for the night, you're always welcome to the inn. No matter the hour or day; you need some peace and quiet, you just hop right on over."

Fíli smiled warmly. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

He got to his feet, rolling his neck slowly and cracking his shoulder blades. "I need to get going. Thorin's going to pitch a fit if I'm gone for much longer."

"You seem a little old for taking orders from your uncle."

"He's not exactly just my uncle."

"True."

"Plus I want to wake up early tomorrow morning to do some shopping for Kíli." Fíli covered his mouth to hide a yawn. "He needs clothes."

"I want to meet this Kíli of yours." Bofur noted. "Maybe we could all go to the market tomorrow."

"Kíli won't be coming." Fíli sighed. "He can barely even get out of bed yet. Besides, I don't want him so much as trying to use his leg until Óin says it's healed enough."

"Ah, I see." Bofur shrugged.

Fíli thought for a moment. "But... perhaps when I come back. I'll come by and see."

"I'll be waitin'." Bofur agreed casually. "Got nothin' better to do anyways. My two idiots of brothers can pro'lly manage the place for half a day."

"I do hope so."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Fíli rested his hand on Bofur's shoulder, half to steady himself. "Thanks for the drinks."

"Anytime." Bofur nodded.

Tucking his hands deep into his pockets, Fíli set out to home and to Kíli.


	4. Burning Alive

**Thank you so much, all of you, for your wonderful reviews! I know the characters might seem a little out of, well, _character_, but fear not! I know what I'm doing, and soon you will, too.**

**On a slightly sad note, Desolation of Smaug is no longer playing in my area... I only managed to watch it eight times in theaters. Damn.**

_Babe in the Woods_

"Where the hell were you?"

Fíli groaned as he shut the front door behind him. "_Nowhere_, mum."

"Don't you lie to me." Dís crossed her arms.

This was exactly what Fíli had expected. If he were to try and take just one night away from Thorin, one night from home, he was sure to pay for it.

"'m goin' to my room." Fíli mumbled, but she gripped his shoulder and held him in place. "No, you're not. You're sleeping on the couch tonight, young man."

Fíli whined. "You're not my wife."

"And you're not going anywhere near Kíli half-drunk and reeking of alcohol."

Fíli muttered something to himself, but Dís was having none of it.

"Go to sleep."

"Can I at least have a smoke first?"

"You'd burn yourself."

"Then you light it for me." Fíli slurred out.

Dís' eyes narrowed slightly, and Fíli was sure she was going to refuse and put him to bed. But to his surprise, she grumbled, "Sit down. I'll get your bloody pipe."

"You're the best." Fíli nearly collapsed onto the couch. He yawned loudly, making no effort to be decent as he flung his boots off into the corner of the room. Dís returned a moment later with his pipe.

"Take it."

"Look at you, you filled it and everything." Fíli marveled before taking the pipe into his mouth.

"Hold still," Dís said warningly as she lit it.

Fíli obediently remained, and eagerly sucked in too deep a breath. He then choked and sputtered, quickly taking it from his lips as he started coughing. Dís raised an eyebrow, watching her son skeptically.

"Got that?"

"Totally." Fíli shoved his pipe once more into his mouth, clearing his throat. "Ugh, that hurt..."

"I could tell." Dís sighed. "Oh, Fíli... what am I going to do with you?"

"Huh?" Fíli didn't look up at her. "What're you talking about?"

"You haven't come home like this in months." She said quietly, sitting down beside her son.

"I know. It's not like me." Fíli slowly exhaled thick smoke into the air, and Dís eyed him wearily. "You think so, too?"

"Oh yeah, entirely." Fíli said casually. "I mean, I only had, like, six drinks. What's with that, huh? That's an all-time low." He took another thoughtful drag.

Dís rubbed her forehead slowly. "That's... not exactly what I'm talking about."

"Mum." Fíli interrupted her, eyes wide.

Dís hesitated. "Yes?"

"We need to go shopping." Fíli informed her quite seriously.

"You... want to go shopping?"

"Not really- yes. I don't want to go, but it needs to be done, know what I'm saying?"

"I've been trying to understand what you've been saying since the minute you got home."

"_Mum_."

"Okay, okay." Dís closed her eyes in defeat. "Why do you need to go shopping?"

Through a hazy mind, Fíli wondered why she always played along with his idiocy. He tried sounding as sincere as he could. "'Cause Kíli's got no proper clothes and he's too tiny for mine."

This took Dís by surprise. "So... you're saying you want to do some clothes shopping for Kíli?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're starting to make a bit of sense." Dís sighed. "But in truth, I agree. It won't do to keep him in what he's already wearing."

Fíli was too busy taking in another deep breath from his pipe to respond.

Dís continued quietly, "I'm worried about Kíli and Thorin. I fear... things may not work out as we wish."

"Me too." Fíli's voice was soft, and Dís glanced to him as he went on, "Kíli can't leave here. He's got no home to return to."

"I know, darling."

"If uncle truly wants him to leave, I..." Fíli swallowed thickly. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"There's nothing that you could do." Dís reminded him softly.

"I-I know." Fíli took in a shaky breath. "Bofur told me that he isn't a cruel man, but..."

Dís' eyes widened slightly. "You told Bofur?"

"Yeah."

"Fíli, _why?_" Dís asked desperately. "Who _knows_ who he's going to tell."

"He won't tell anyone."

"How do you know that for certain?"

"I don't."

"Why did you even tell him in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, who else can I talk to about this?" Fíli snapped suddenly. "Thorin isn't exactly the greatest of listeners."

"Don't you dare start this," Dís said sharply. "Thorin has done more for this family than you would understand. I don't see why you cannot respect him-"

"Because he doesn't respect me!" Fíli shouted angrily, abrupt fury spreading through his veins like a wildfire. "He's done nothing for this family since goddamn _Erebor_!"

"And what have you been doing?" Dís glared. "Staying out late with girls every night, drinking to your heart's content, skipping lessons-"

"Who do you think I take after?" Fíli yelled, rising to his feet. "What do you _want_ from me?!"

"I want you to pull yourself together and act your age." Dís hissed. "Your uncle _needs_ you, but you're so self-absorbed-"

"He doesn't need me," Fíli spat. "He's never needed me! Not since Kíli, not since father, not since I was _born_-"

"_Víli had nothing to do with_-"

"Tell Thorin that!" Fíli crackled out, a laugh of near hysteria erupting. "_By all means_-"

"_Fíli!_"

"You want to know why Thorin hates me?" Fíli's snarled. "Because whenever he sees me, he sees _father_. That's why he can't stand me!"

"Stop this instant!" Dís stood, and Fíli suddenly regretted every single word he had just said. He stood in shock, his eyes slowly widening.

"Fíli..." Dís rubbed her eyes slowly. "_Please_... not tonight. I can't do this again. You're too drunk..."

"M-mum..." Fíli whispered. "I-I... I'm so sorry... I swear, I didn't mean..."

Dís slowly sat down at the couch, her head bowed. Fíli couldn't move; he was stunned with disbelief.

"I-I didn't..."

"I know." Dís said softly, gazing up at Fíli. "You were just angry... and you've been angry for years."

"That's no excuse." Fíli murmured, sitting down beside his mother and closing his eyes. "Guess I'm more drunk that I thought I was..."

He opened his eyes with a sigh and leaned back against the sofa. "I'm such an idiot..."

"Fíli..." Dís began quietly. "What I said... about staying out late and missing classes..."

Fíli swallowed. "Yes...?"

"I can tell you've gotten much better." She took Fíli's hand in hers and squeezed lightly. "Truly. Even before Kíli, I could tell you had decided to take charge of your own life."

"I'm glad someone's noticed." Fíli muttered, not looking up. "Uncle hasn't said a word."

Dís smiled softly. "He noticed before I did."

Fíli's eyes widened. "W-what...?"

"He was the one who told me." She said quietly. "He's so proud of you."

"H-he... is...?"

Fíli had not expected his uncle, who had such high expectations for his one and only heir, had actually taken the time to notice Fíli's change. He suddenly felt bitter regret building tight in his chest.

"... It doesn't change anything." He stood up, roughly wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. "I'm going to bed."

He walked slowly to his room, his mind racing. He opened his bedroom door, and a sense of dread came down upon him at the sight before him. Kíli lay shivering on his bed, hands covering his ears and his eyes shut tightly. It wasn't possible he hadn't heard Fíli and Dís' argument.

"Oh, Kíli..." Fíli breathed, moving to sit down beside him. He gently touched Kíli's shoulder, and the younger slowly opened his eyes, lowering his hands.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so loud." Fíli murmured. "Did I wake you...?"

Kíli slowly shook his head, as if not trusting his own voice to speak. He moved closer to Fíli, until his head rested on his lap. Fíli bit his lip as he stroked his ebony locks. The two remained in silence, Fíli weaving his fingers through Kíli's hair in a comforting manner as Kíli tucked his blanket a little closer to him.

"It hurts... doesn't it?" Fíli asked softly. "I can tell."

Kíli curled up a bit, but did not say a word.

"Kíli, it's okay to be hurt... you need to tell me when it becomes too much for you. We have a doctor, we can help you. He left you tonics that will ease the pain, but... you're not taking them."

Kíli was trembling. His breath was raspy and shallow, and his hand felt cold when Fíli took it into his own. Fíli's eyes slid closed, and he laid back down on his bed.

"My mum brought you dinner earlier, right...?"

"She offered before your uncle came home," Kíli mumbled. "But I wasn't hungry."

"I'll make you something nice tomorrow." Fíli went on drowsily, and Kíli responded with a quiet, "Thank you..."

_'Don't thank me,'_ Fíli wanted to say aloud. _'I've only made this worse.'_

"Just... focus on getting better, okay...?"

"Okay..."

Fíli closed his eyes, and prayed for sleep to come quickly.

**x~X~x**

"Fíli, when are you going to weed the garden like I asked you to?" Dís asked her son as she handed him a warm cup of coffee.

"First light tomorrow." He replied distantly, and Kíli could feel his eyes upon him.

He shifted uneasily, despising the feeling of being observed from afar. Fíli must have sensed this, because he soon turned back to his mother.

"Before that." She corrected him, hands on her hips. "I asked you to clear the garden nearly a week ago. We're going to have no vegetables if you don't remember to take care of them."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting."

Kíli was silent as he stared down at his bowl of soup. Dís had been kind enough to learn which sort of foods he was able to eat from Óin, and had spent nearly half of a day in the kitchen making a large batch for him that would last him well over a week.

But the only problem was... he wasn't hungry.

He hesitantly picked up his spoon, slowly swirling the broth in its ceramic bowl. He prodded pieces of soft meat and sweet carrots, but he did not raise the spoon to his mouth. He glanced uneasily to Fíli and Dís in the doorway, wishing desperately they would leave. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they noticed he had not touched his lunch.

He felt awful. It was a horrid combination of guilt and throbbing pain from his temples and right leg, but he said not a word. He hated being a burden, more than he hated being so useless as to not being able to take care of himself. Dís had worked so hard to make him soup, make him feel at home and comfortable... and Fíli...

Fíli had done everything. He had fetched blankets when Kíli awoke in the middle of the night shivering, he had sneaked in candies and sweets when Kíli was craving something more than just bread, cheese or milk. Fíli had stayed up countless nights with him, telling him stories of a mountain he once called home when Kíli was unable to find sleep. He had checked on Kíli nearly every hour of the waking day, with a 'how are you feeling, little one?' or 'you look a bit pale... I'm going to take your temperature, alright?'

Kíli rubbed his eyes slowly, wanting nothing more than to just disappear.

"What is it?" He heard Fíli's worried voice. "Is it your leg?"

"Just something in my eye." Kíli mumbled, not looking up.

"Kíli, love, is the soup alright?"

Kíli flinched slightly at Dís' question, and he couldn't respond.

"It didn't get too cold, did it?" She sat down beside him and inspected the bowl. "Oh, it did! Here, I'll go warm that right up for you."

With that, she gently took the bowl from Kíli's hands, who could only watch helplessly. He looked forlornly to his pillow, wishing he could just go back to sleep and forget all about today. It wasn't a good day.

He felt dizzy, even a bit nauseous, but he didn't understand why. He hadn't had a bite to eat since the day before. His entire body felt... achy. Slowly, as to not move his injured leg, he laid back down. He kept his gaze away from Fíli, who was lingering in the doorway.

"Kíli...?"

He did not respond. He closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around his aching stomach.

"Kíli, please tell me what's wrong." Fíli said softly as he sat down at the edge of the bed. He touched his hair gently, biting his lip.

"It's nothing." Kíli whispered.

"I can't stand seeing you like this." Fíli shook his head. "How am I supposed to go on like nothing's wrong when you're in so much pain? Please..."

Kíli slowly opened his eyes, swallowing thickly when he saw Fíli watching him with something of fear in his eyes.

He continued shakily, "Do me a favor... take the tonic Óin left for you. I promise, you'll feel so much better..."

"Don't want to." Kíli mumbled.

"I'm not leaving this room until you drink it." Fíli told him quietly. "I don't know why you're doing this to yourself, but I'm not going to wait for you to become worse."

Kíli pressed a hand against his belly and whimpered; he could hardly concentrate enough to give Fíli an answer.

"... Fine," He finally rasped out. "You want me to take it, I will."

Fíli was stunned for moment with surprise, but nodded and took a bottle from inside the top night-stand drawer. Kíli struggled to sit up, and Fíli rested a hand on his back to help steady himself. Fíli then uncorked the bottle, and handed it to Kíli.

Kíli took it and slowly tested the flavor. He shook his head quickly with distaste, shuddering. It tasted terribly bitter and dry, and left a horrid aftertaste on his tongue.

He glanced to Fíli wearily, but Fíli nodded. "Go on."

Kíli sighed softly. Fíli must not have understood just how awful it tasted. However, he'd had worse. Without further delay, he threw back his head and downed the entire glass in two gulps. He groaned as he lowered the bottle, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry," Fíli chuckled softly, taking it from his hand. "But good news, at least you'll start feeling better."

"I feel worse now." Kíli grumbled halfheartedly. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." Fíli rolled his eyes. He put the empty bottle to the side before turning back to Kíli. "So... A friend of mine is coming over in a bit, and he wants to meet you."

Suddenly, Kíli felt very small again. "W-what...?"

"It's okay, he's a really good friend." Fíli told him earnestly. "I promise, you're going to really like him."

Kíli didn't know what to say. Fíli had been telling his friends about him?

"U-um..." He whimpered out. "I-I don't..."

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to see him." Fíli said quickly. "I can let him know you're not feeling up to it yet, or-"

"No, it's fine." Kíli glanced away.

"Oh, good!" A big grin of relief appeared on Fíli's face. "Because he's already here."

Kíli's eyes widened, his heart nearly skipping a beat. "W-what...?"

"Yeah," Fíli said sheepishly. "I told him not to come at least until I knew if it was okay, but this is kinda his second home, anyways."

He stood, not noticing Kíli's slumping shoulders. "I'll go get him."

"Okay." Kíli mumbled, looking down.

Once Fili had gone, he hesitantly pushed up the right leg of his breeches, biting his lip at the sight of the black, torn and ripped flesh beneath. He softly laid his fingertip against the very middle of the wound, and hissed as hot pain shot through his entire leg. He clutched his hand over his knee, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed the fire to disappear.

Then slowly, he withdrew his hand and took in a deep, shaky breath. The tonic had helped taken a bit of the edge off, but other than that, seemed absolutely useless.

Kíli barely had time to cover up his leg before Fíli returned to his room with a stranger. Kíli stared at the dwarf, confused and surprised by the age difference between the two. This other dwarf looked old enough to be Fili' father.

"Why, he's tiny!" The stranger laughed out, and Fíli elbowed him. "Shut up."

Kíli wanted nothing more than to crawl beneath his blanket and hide. His hands were trembling, and he found himself at a loss for words.

"Kíli, this is Bofur." Fíli smiled. "Bofur has been a friend of the family's since before I was born."

"P-pleasure to meet you." Kíli stammered out, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He could only imagine how ridiculous he must look, his long hair dirty and tangled, dressed in a tunic too large and not even his.

Bofur feigned a playful curtsy. "Pleasure's mine." He grinned. "What a doll. How long have ye been here?"

"E-er..."

Luckily, Fíli answered for him. "Sunrise tomorrow will make one week."

Kíli squirmed. Had he really been here that long...?

Bofur seemed to notice his discomfort, because he asked, "Ye alright, laddie?"

"F-fine..." Kíli stuttered. Bofur glanced to Fíli, almost uncertainly. "This seems like a bad time... I'll let they boy get some rest, maybe I can just come back later-"

"No, don't!" Kíli blurted out, startling both Bofur and Fíli. He stumbled over his words, "I-I'm okay, really, just a bit surprised by the visit. It's an honor to meet you, Bofur, truly."

His sudden formality stunned Fíli, and Bofur blinked. Kíli maintained eye contact and managed to give a smile.

"W-well, er..." Bofur grinned. "If you say so."

Kíli sighed softly in relief. Not exactly what he would call a smooth recovery, but it would have to do.

There was a light knock at the door, and Dis peered into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Bofur." She turned to Fili with a smile. "I'm going to run Thorin's lunch to the smithy, do you boys need anything while I'm out?"

"Hm..." Fili thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Alright." She chuckled. "I'll be back in a little bit, then."

She kissed her son's forehead lightly before leaving the room once more.

Dis had given Kíli an idea.

He glanced to Fíli and asked, "Fi... can _I_ go outside?"

Fíli's eyes widened a bit. "You... want to go outside today?"

"Yes..." He nodded. "It's been a week."

Fíli hesitated, and Kíli felt his heart drop. "Please...?"

"I don't know... Óin hasn't said if it's okay yet, and-"

"Óin's gone, didn't you know that?" Bofur told Fíli. "He got hired on escort yesterday morning. He and Gloin won't be back for a little while."

Fíli rubbed his forehead slowly, and Kíli pleaded, "_Please..._ I won't break, I can walk."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"To the washroom and back, that's, what, ten steps?" Fíli crossed his arms. "And that's _with_ my help."

Kíli bowed his head, biting his lip. Fíli was right...

"However...with my help, you should be able to make it outside."

Kíli looked up at Fíli hopefully. "Really?"

Fíli chuckled softly. "Of course. You're right, it's been too long for someone to be stuck in here. Besides," He added. "It's a nice day out."

Kíli could have thrown his arms around Fíli in happiness, but he forced himself to remain calm. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"I couldn't imagine bein' locked up for a week." Bofur commented. "I'd miss the fresh air."

"As I'm sure Kíli does." Fíli smiled warmly to Kíli as he moved to slip his arm around his waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kíli nodded, and, keeping weight off of his right side, slowly stood up. He leaned heavily against Fíli, trying to regain his balance. "Damn..."

"You alright?" Fíli asked, and Kíli nodded quickly. "Y-yes."

Bofur watched with concern. "Y'know, p'raps it'd be better if one of us just carried ya."

"N-no," Kíli shook his head. "I need this."

Fíli locked his arm securely around Kíli, with Kíli's arm draped over his shoulder. The dizzy feeling was back again, and he kept his mouth shut and his eyes on the ground as he concentrated on keeping still.

"It's okay, lean against me." Fíli murmured. "I've got you."

"Wasn't this hard yesterday." Kíli gasped out. "W-why is it so much worse?"

"I don't know." Fíli responded quietly. "You still want to go...?"

"Yes." Kíli said without a moment's hesitation. "I've got it."

Slowly, Fíli helped Kíli out of the room, Kíli keeping his jaw clenched. Bofur was two steps behind them, ready in case something were to happen.

"Oh," Kíli said weakly. "I forgot... stairs..."

He stared at the stairs in front of him, feeling his pulse quicken.

"It's okay," Fíli told him. "I've got you, you'll be perfectly fine."

"... Liar."

Fíli chuckled. "That's it, positive attitude."

"I'd hit you if you weren't the one keeping me from falling to my death." Kíli muttered, knowing it was now his turn to lie.

"He's a real sweetheart, I can see." Bofur snickered from behind them.

Kíli gave a small grin. "Shut up..."

He had to use minimal weight to his right leg as he slowly made his way down the stairs, and he cried out suddenly as his left foot slipped and he caught himself on his opposite one. He nearly screamed, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried his hardest to repress any sound.

Fíli immediately stopped, eyes widen in panic. "A-are you okay?"

"I-I can't do it...!" Kíli panted. "I-it..."

_'Hurts' _ran through his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Never before had he admitted to the pain his leg brought him, and he wasn't about to now. Fíli slowly released him and Kíli's fingers scrambled to grasp onto the stair railing.

"Here," Fíli moved two steps lower, glancing behind him. "Get on my back."

"A-are you sure?"

"You weigh half a feather, of course I'm sure." Fíli chuckled softly. "Come."

Kíli hesitated, but slowly did as he was told. He latched his left leg around Fíli's side as his arms tucked loosely around his neck. He leaned his head against his shoulder as Fíli gently lifted his other leg, and he bit back a small whimper.

His head hurt, in the dull, aching way. He buried his head against the crook of Fíli's neck, breathing heavily as he tried keeping his mind off of the pain. He tried to think of other things, like flowers, the sun, a nice breeze... everything he was about to see and feel.

He clung to Fíli tightly as the older slowly stepped downstairs, Bofur following. Once they reached the base of the stairs, Fíli did not set Kíli down, in which he was grateful for. He didn't know if he would be able to walk.

"Bofur?"

"I got it."

Bofur stepped in front of them to open the front door, and Fíli thanked him as he walked outside. Kíli's eyes squeezed shut as bright sunlight beamed into his face. The sun felt wonderful against his skin, and he slowly opened his eyes again. He squinted as he looked around.

He had no memory of the front of Fíli's home, and would be surprised if he did.

A lovely garden was beside the house, and Kíli was enchanted by all the different sorts of vegetables that grew there. He spotted tomatoes, basil and mint, carrots, peas, lettuce, and at least three other plants he did not recognize.

He saw a thick mountain range to the east, and with a glance in the opposite direction, took in the sight of a dense forest. A cool wind swept through the valley and shivered a bit, his hands curling into Fíli's golden hair.

Fíli grinned, looking to Kíli. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," Kíli responded truthfully. "I... I like it."

"Hasn't been this nice in a while," Bofur commented, stretching his arms. "It's been so hot lately, it's nice to finally feel a bit o' cold air."

"Aye," Fíli agreed. "Kíli, would you like to sit down over there?" He gestured in the direction of a bench of wood resting beneath the shade of a great oak, and Kíli nodded shyly. "Yes, please."

"My father and Thorin made this for us one really nice spring," Fíli explained to Kíli as he gently eased the boy onto the bench. He winced only slightly, grateful to have something to lean against.

"Y-your father?"

Fíli smiled and sat down beside him. "Yes. I've lost count of how many picnics we used to have out here."

Kíli rolled his shoulders slowly, but regretted the movement when his stomach lurched. He grimaced, wishing he had taken at least a single bite from his earlier lunch.

"You know, I should probably get to weeding the garden now," Fíli said with a sigh. "I just remembered... Mum's going to kill me if I delay it another day."

"I'll stay with Kíli." Bofur told him. "You should probably go before the next meal she makes is Fíli Soup."

Fíli snickered and shoved his friend playfully, but sure enough went to begin his chore. Kíli tucked his arms around his middle as he leaned forward a bit. His stomachache was slowly going away, but his head pounded. He tried taking a deep breath, hoping the fresh air would make him feel better.

"You know, I actually want to help him." Kíli said quietly to Bofur. "I can't believe I haven't done a thing in an entire week..."

Bofur laughed. "Heh! I bet he wouldn't mind the assistance."

Fili groaned as he yanked up a tall, light green plant with tiny white flowers. "Ugh... I hate these bloody things, they grow _everywhere._"

Bofur smirked. "You know, those plants were once very sacred to Elves. You should respect them."

"Respect kingsfoil? You _are_ a crazy old man." Fili tossed the dead plant to the side. He reached for a different plant, a tall one with yellow flowers.

"Yer mum's not growing yarrow this year?" Bofur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, we've got enough herbs to last us a lifetime."

Kili rubbed his arms slowly as another sweet breeze rolled in, and he tilted his head slightly.

"You know, Dis is really nice..." Kíli watched as Fíli set to digging up the small weeds that had begun to invade the precious plants. He slowly pressed two fingers against his temple, his head throbbing. He cursed the useless tonic he had taken.

"That she is." Bofur sighed and shook his head. "Strong as they come, that woman. Lord knows..."

"What do you-?" Kíli cut off suddenly, pressing a hand against his right thigh. His eyes shut tightly as molten pain coursed through his leg and he whimpered softly.

Bofur's eyes widened slightly. "You alright there?"

"Fine." He gasped. "I-it just..."

"Lad, maybe we should get ye inside." Bofur told him quickly. "It won't do to keep ye out here; ye still need your rest."

Tears stung in his eyes as his hands began to tremble. It hurt, it _hurt._ It was as if all of his muscles in his entire leg cramped and twisted. He choked back a sob as the agony increased tenfold, and tears he didn't know he was holding back fell down his cheeks.

He heard Bofur call Fíli's name, voice rising in worry. Kíli panted, his head gone light and his eyes blurred. He shook his head quickly, over and over again, trying to regain some sort of focus. Then he felt a warm hand on his cheek, and Fíli's voice.

"I've got you, Kíli. Take deep breaths now, it's alright. I promise, I'm here, you're going to be alright. Deep breaths, love, come now."

But he couldn't breathe. He struggled for any intake of breath he could possibly manage, and he coughed harshly as he took too deep of a breath. His throat burned as he choked out, "I-I'm okay."

He felt Fíli's hand against his forehead, and he ducked to pull away.

"Like hell you are!" Came Bofur's panic-stricken voice. "We need to get you back inside!"

"N-no, don't take me back inside!" Kíli gasped, clutching onto Fíli's tunic tightly. "I-I'm fine, I promise! I just-just..."

"Kíli, your fever's returned." Fíli told him, his voice steady. "I-I can't believe I didn't notice earlier this morning, you seemed alright..."

"N-no..." He whispered. "It's not... I-I'm fine, I swear..."

"This is why you had trouble getting out of bed." Fíli lifted him into his arms, and Kíli shook his head as tears overspilled from his eyes. "N-no! Don't take me back inside! _Please!_"

"Kíli-"

"I don't wanna! I'm f-_fine!_"

"Sweetheart, _listen-_"

"Y-you told me I could go outside!" He sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "You said, you _said!_"

"Kíli, stop this!" Fíli snapped abruptly, making Kíli freeze and his eyes widen round. "W-what...?"

"You're too _weak_ to go outside, do you understand me?" Fíli continued as he walked inside. "You need your rest. It was foolish of me to allow you outside-"

"I wanna go outside! You said I could if you helped me...!"

"I made a mistake in saying that. You can't-"

"Yes, I _can!_"

"_Be quiet!_"

Kíli was stunned at Fíli's sudden outburst, and he slowly looked up at him, his bottom lip trembling.

"W-what...?" He whispered.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing you like this?" Fíli's eyes narrowed and Kíli whimpered in fear. "I-I just... w-wanted..."

"To go outside." Fíli finished for him. "Yes, I know. But you can't, do you understand me? I'm not going to watch you get worse by entirely disregarding your health."

Bofur spoke up quietly, "Fíli, maybe you shouldn't-"

"You keep your mouth shut."

Kíli couldn't move, even as Fili walked up the stairs and back to his room. Cold terror ran through his body and made him tremble. Why would Fíli be so _mean_...?

Fíli laid him on his bed and turned to leave. Kíli curled up, a soft sob escaping his lips.

He wanted to run away. He wanted to scream in anger, scream at his own uselessness, but he knew in his mind he wasn't even capable of such a thing.

He wanted to leave.

Never before had he loved and despised a place so much. He cried quietly as he wrapped his arms around himself, offering himself the only comfort he could.

"Sweetheart...?"

"Go away." He mumbled, not caring who's soft voice had spoken the word. He was through with caring. "Let me sleep."

There was a soft laugh, and then he felt a cool hand on his cheek. "Open your eyes, my angel... it's me."

"I said go _away_." He flashed his eyes open in anger. But suddenly the fury vanished, and his heart nearly stopped.

"M-mama...?"

The woman smiled gently, soft and wavy locks of ebony swaying as she bowed her head in a nod. Her skin was so fair and fine; she was a lady of elegance and grace. She kissed his forehead tenderly, and Kíli whispered, "Y-you're not... here..."

"Look at you..." She murmured. "You've grown so big and strong..."

She gently took his hand with hers, smooth fingers intertwining with his calloused ones. Kíli felt his breath hitch in his throat; he refused to believe it.

"Y-you're not here... I-I'm just... sick..." He choked out. "Go away, mama. _Please_..."

"Why don't you come home, my child?" She said softly. "I miss you so much..."

"I-I can't go home." The words slipped from Kíli's mouth. "It's too dangerous."

"It's been nearly thirty years," She continued forlornly. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Kíli's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I think about you every day, mama..."

She shook her head in sorrow. "If you missed me, you would come back to me."

"I-I can't, you don't understand!" Kíli wiped his eyes quickly, gasping for breath. "I-I did something – something so stupid. T-they're looking for me, I'm sure of it..."

But his mother shushed him gently. "Darling, what did you do...?"

"I-I... I can't remember... I just... I-I _know_..."

"You have nothing to fear." The woman continued, stroking his cheek softly. "Come..."

He moaned as he curled, his hands pressed against the side of his head. "M-mama... it _hurts..._"

"Come, Kíli."

"Where's papa?" Kíli whispered, his head pounding as he tried to think. "D-did he come back?"

She gave no response, and Kíli's eyes widened slowly. "M-mommy, tell me!"

Her dark eyes focused on something elsewhere; something far away. Kíli's words fell deaf on her ears, and he struggled out, "Answer me!"

He reached for her desperately, his fingertips touching nothing. "_Please!_"

But she was leaving. She smiled to her son lovingly, and stood. "I must go. Come home, my darling, and we will see each other soon."

"Mama, _no!_ I can't do this by myself!" He cried out. "Don't _go!_"

But she had disappeared.

Kíli screamed in agony, clawing across his scalp and drawing blood as he curled in on himself. His entire body felt aflame as he howled, his leg pulsating with fire and torment.

He coughed and choked, his body writhing and twitching.

He was burning alive.


	5. Too close to the flame

**Once again, thank you all so much for the support and reviews – I really appreciate it! As a token of my thanks, I give to you another long chapter!**

_Babe in the Woods_

"You shouldn't have been so harsh on Kíli." Bofur scowled to Fíli, following him as the younger stormed downstairs. "That was awful – not to mention unlike ye."

"I really don't need your opinion right now." Fíli muttered. "You don't understand what this is like."

"No, I don't." Bofur agreed wholeheartedly. "So why don't you explain?"

Fíli slumped into a seat at the kitchen table, his head bowed and locks of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Talk to me," Bofur pulled over a chair and sat leaning his arms against the back of the chair. He watched Fíli carefully. "You've been real tense-like lately, and it's not like ye."

Fíli ran a hand through his hair slowly, looking back up at Bofur. "... I can't do this."

"Do what?" Bofur asked with a frown. "Take care of Kíli?"

He nodded shakily. "I-I can't... I've never been in this sort of situation before... I-I don't have a brother; I didn't know what to do when he starting pitching that fit-"

"You were only trying to help him-"

"- but I did it the wrong way." He said desperately. "Bofur, I _yelled_ at him. How could I do that? He's so sick, so hurt, and I j-just... I _can't..._"

"Hey..." Bofur said softly, laying a hand on Fíli's shoulder. "It'll be alright, lad. You can apologize when he calms down a bit. He'll forgive you, I'm sure of it."

Fíli shook his head. "How? He looks up to me, I can see it. I know I'm the only reason he hasn't ran away in the middle of the night. Thorin treats him with such hostility, it's _cruel_, and I just added more fuel to that fire."

"Y'know," Bofur began quietly. "Kíli would be a fool if he didn't realize how much this is taking out of you. He must know how hard this must be for yourself as well."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks or knows. I'm supposed to be taking care of him, a-and I just... I..."

Bofur sighed softly. "Look at you... working yourself to death over this. Fi, you've gotta remember you got friends here, got it? I can help, yer mother sure can-"

"Thorin can't."

"- but Ori and his brothers can, so can mine. Listen, you're not doin' this all on your own. Promise."

Fíli groaned, leaning his head on his arms. "I'm just... so _stupid..._ I thought that maybe I could do something right... I-I..."

He took in a shaky breath, "I-I thought it would make Thorin proud to see that I could take care of someone else."

Bofur bit his lip, before opening his mouth to respond. That's when they heard it.

The scream.

Fíli's head shot up, his eyes wide. "K-Kíli...!"

He quickly got to his feet and sprinted upstairs, Bofur following closely. He pulled the door open, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Kíli, curled tightly in on himself, sobbing. He cried loudly, his fingers clutched in his hair tightly, knuckles white.

Fíli hurried to his side, gasping when he saw his fingers dripping red with blood and bits of skin clinging to his nails. He quickly tore his hands from his head, struggling to hold him down. Bofur rapidly caught on and held his legs down against the mattress of the bed.

"Is it a seizure?" Bofur panicked, his stricken turning to Fíli.

"I-I don't know...!"

Fíli pressed the back of his hand against Kíli's forehead, hissing at the heat spike. "He's burning up!"

Kíli screamed and thrashed, his hair sprawled beneath him in a mangled mess. His back arched off the bed as he cried out, "M-mama...!"

"Oh, Mahal..." Fíli whispered as the realization dawned upon him. "It's no _seizure_..."

"Then what is it?" Bofur grunted as he used his weight to hold Kíli's legs still.

"He's terrified!" Fíli's eyes widened as he stared at Kíli, a thin sheen of sweat coating his brow and neck as he howled.

"Of _what? _There's nothing here!"

"There is to him." Fíli looked to his friend, stunned. "H-he must be hallucinating! We've got to lower his fever...!"

"_How?_"

"I don't-"

Fíli stopped suddenly, his mind racing. "I-I know Oin used some sort of medicine on him to lower his fever..."

"What did it look like?" Bofur urged him. Kíli moaned in agony, his chest heaving. "_Mama..._"

"I-it was some sort of dried plant, I don't remember what it was." Fíli struggled out. He stroked Kíli's cheeks and forehead in any attempt to soothe him, but the tears continued to fall from the younger's eyes as he cried. Fingernails stained with his blood clawed into the bedsheets beneath him.

Bofur's eyes widened. "A plant? Like yarrow?"

"I don't _remember_ what it was called!" Fíli said desperately. "He didn't say!"

"You said you had enough herbs to last a lifetime," Bofur said quickly. "Where's yer mum keep them all?"

"I-in a cabinet in the kitchen, but I don't-"

"I'll find it." Bofur answered. "Hold 'im down now."

Fíli barely had time to grip onto Kíli's left leg before Bofur ran out of the room. Kíli's hands reached out and grasped tightly onto Fíli's tunic, and Fíli felt his heart nearly break as Kíli whimpered. His fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, kneading and pulling, as if wanting him closer.

"Kíli," He said softly. "There's no one but me here, do you understand?"

"M-my mama, she was _here!_" He gasped out. "I-I want mommy...!"

"I know you do, I know." Fíli whispered, his hand pressed against Kíli's cheek. "I know..."

He leaned and kissed his forehead tenderly, tasting rust of blood and perspiration. Kíli panted heavily, turning his head to one side. "I-I need to go to her...!"

"Where is she?" Fíli asked gently. "Where is your mother?"

"She's... s-she..." Kíli's eyes slowly widened in terror. "I-I don't _know!_" He gasped and writhed, trying to push Fíli away. "I-I don't know where she is!"

"Kíli, Kíli, shh..." Fíli hushed him softly, his hand against the boy's cheek. "Nadadith, listen to me. We will find your mother, I promise. You'll be home soon."

"I wanna go home _now!_" Kíli sobbed. "I _miss_ her...!"

"I-I know..." Guilt twisted painfully in Fíli's heart as he held onto Kíli's hand tightly.

_He's homesick... so dreadfully homesick._

Bofur returned a moment later, a clear bottle of green substance clutched in his hand and a clean cloth in the other.

"I'll hold 'im, you clean the wound with this." Bofur thrust the bottle and rag into Fíli's hand, who hesitated. "H-how do you know it's the wound?"

"Isn't it obvious? His leg is still infected, ye didn't wait for it to heal completely. _Look._" Bofur ripped the leg of Kíli's trousers with such force that startled Fíli, and revealed the inflamed flesh. "It's still open. His body is too weak to try curing the infection and fighting the fever at the same time."

Bofur glanced to Kíli uneasily. "This fever isn't from his leg; he must have deveped it on his own. The infection's making it a hell of a lot worse than it should be. I dunno when the last time the lad had a decent meal or rest, but apparently it's been far too long. Now _hurry_ and use the bloody plant!"

Fíli had no time to ask any more questions. He quickly coated the cloth in the chilled liquid of the yarrow and oil, and without hesitation, pressed the rag hard against Kíli's open gash. A blood-curdling scream tore from Kíli's throat, and Bofur quickly clamped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet.

Through tears, Fíli held him still as he clutched the cloth tightly against his leg. Kíli withered and shrieked, and Fíli whispered prayers in Common Tongue and in Khuzdul and did all he could to push the muffled cries from the child beneath him out of his head. His sobs slowly died down as Fíli concentrated, exhaustion setting in but tears continuing to fall.

Bofur pulled his hand away, wincing as a thin streak of blood trickled from his palm to his wrist.

"He bit you?" Fíli whispered, a cold tremor running up his spine.

"Just a nibble." Bofur wiped his hand on his trousers. "Right then. You can take the cloth off his leg now. That should be enough."

Nodding shakily, Fíli slowly withdrew his hand. The rag in his hand was now stained a deep red, and his fingers were coated in a sickening mixture of watery blood. His hands were trembling.

"Go wash up." Bofur told him quietly. "I'll watch Kíli."

Fíli found himself nearly paralyzed as he stared at Kíli. His skin was flushed white, his chest breath coming in raspy and shallow.

"I can't leave him," Fíli brought one hand to touch Kíli's cheek. "I-I..."

"Fi, go now." Bofur squeezed his shoulder. "He's alright now."

"No, he's not." Fíli struggled out. "He's not _alright_ – he hasn't _been_ alright since he _got_ here-!"

"Yer in shock." Bofur shook his head. "Listen to me, everything's fine now. Go clean up, I'll stay with the lad."

"F-Fíli..."

Fíli's eyes widened at the sound of Kíli''s weak voice, soft as he murmured, "I'm so sorry..."

"You fool, what do you have to apologize for?" Fíli whispered, feeling the heat beneath his fingers as he brushed his hand over his forehead. "You did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing..."

Kíli slowly closed his eyes, and Fíli realized just how tired he must be. He stroked his hair, resisting the strong desire to pull the little one into his arms and promise that everything would be okay. The child soon drifted off to sleep, and Fíli rested a hand on his chest, just above his heart, and took comfort in the steady beat he felt there.

Slowly, he pulled away from Kíli. Weak at the knees, he knelt by his side. He raised his hand to his eyes, shuddering at the sight of his nails encrusted with dried blood, streams of Kíli's blood running down his arms. He remained motionless as Bofur began cleansing his hands with a damp rag he had fetched, feeling the warm water against the chapped, dry skin of his knuckles and palm.

"He needs his mother."

The words slipped from Fíli's lips without his intention.

"That he does," Bofur agreed quietly. Once Fíli's hands were clean, he turned his attention to Kíli's hands and forehead and gently wiped hem. "Look at that... he carved straight through skin."

Tears bit and stung in Fíli's eyes. He had failed to protect his Kíli, and was suffering the price for it. He felt useless... entirely useless. If he couldn't manage to take care of Kíli... who would?

"This fever looks like it'll take a while to go away." Bofur told him. "And these scratches need to be cleaned up. Ye got anything to disinfect them with?"

"Marigold, in the kitchen." Fíli mumbled, the very tip of his finger grazing against the deepest cut on Kíli's head that began at the top of his cheekbone and curved upwards past his temple and into his hair. A broader yet thicker gash lay open above it, one that twisted up to his forehead. It was a horrifying sight. Three others bled steadily, one carved against his jaw and even the back of his neck.

"Oh, Kíli..." He whispered. "What did you see...?"

Bofur returned and set to applying the herb to Kíli's wounds. Fíli watched quietly for a moment, before, "How do you know all this?"

Bofur glanced up a him. "Know what?"

"All... this." Fíli swallowed. "You knew about the yarrow, you knew where his fever was coming from... how?"

Bofur gave a soft chuckle. "Oh... from everywhere, really. I'd learn a bit from Oin, a bit from my own experiences, what I remember from my mother... It's good knowledge to have." He paused. "Having siblings kind of forces ya to learn how to take care of other people, I suppose."

"I never would have guessed that you knew so much about this." Fíli mumbled. "I'm very grateful... thank you."

Bofur patted his shoulder, smiling. "Not to worry, laddie. I'm just doin' what anyone else with half a soul would do. Here, help me with this."

Fíli helped Bofur as he continued tending to Kíli's scalp. They gently washed the scrapes, massaging the thick blood from his locks of tangled hair. They lathered the cuts and the flesh around them with the soft herb, and the room grew numbly quiet.

Too close. They had been too close to losing Kíli.

Fíli wouldn't let it happen again. Next time, he would be there for Kíli when he needed him the most. Never again would he allow his life to be in danger.

Fíli watched as Bofur pressed pads of gauze against the deepest of his scratches, but blood continued to dribble.

"Why hasn't the bleeding stopped?" Fíli asked him, trying to ignore the knaw of worry tightening his chest. "It should have stopped by now."

"Head wounds bleed a lot." Bofur explained quietly. "He won't be feeling too good once he wakes up."

Fíli drew his blanket around Kíli gently before taking his smaller, cold hand in his. He rubbed his palm slowly with the pad of his thumb in small circles.

Bofur leaned back as he finished, and sighed softly. "That's the best I can do."

"Thank you." Fíli said softly. "I... I couldn't have done this without you."

"Probably not." Bofur smiled tiredly in agreement. "Listen, laddie, if-"

He was interupted by a gasp followed by a horrified cry from the doorway. Fíli's head turned quickly to see his mother, standing still in the entrance of the room. Her hand clasped over her mouth, stunned.

"Mum!" Fíli gasped, quickly rising to his feet. "D-don't worry, everything's okay now...! K-Kíli, just-"

She hurried to him, brown eyes widening at the sight of the open wounds. "W-what _happened?_"

"He was seein' things that weren't there, milady." Bofur told her, holding nothing back. "He had the worst terror attack I've ever seen, and we barely got upstairs when he started carvin' his skin."

"My poor baby," She whispered, her hands clutching Kíli's arm. "He did this to _himself?_"

"Mum, it's okay." Fíli stepped behind her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Bofur helped him – he's going to be alright."

For a moment, Dís appeared as though she may start crying. However, she shook her head, regaining her posture. "Bofur, how could I ever thank you?" She rose to her feet, gratitude coloring her voice.

"Please, milady." He smiled. "Just keep yer eye on the lad; that's all I ask."

Dís casted a lingering glance to the sleeping child, and she bit her lip gently. "Oh... I-I cannot believe this."

Fíli did not move; he didn't know how to offer comfort to his mother. It was rare to see Dís in a panic such as this, and he did not know what to do.

Dís turned to her son. "Fíli... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He responded quietly, looking back to the sleeping boy in his bed. He was so small, so frail...

"Dís, why don't I make you some tea?" Bofur asked her kindly. Dís nodded slowly. "Yes... yes. I agree, tea should be in order."

"I'm staying with Kíli." Fíli said softly, sitting down on the chair at the bedside.

"Darling, maybe you should come-"

"I'm staying."

There was no room in Fíli's voice for further discussion, and Bofur and Dís exchanged a look.

"Alright, love." Dís finally answered. "We'll be downstairs."

Fíli stroked the locks of dark hair from Kíli's forehead, refraining from pulling him into a tight hug. He leaned forward to lay a tender kiss to Kíli's cheek and slowly rested his head against his folded arms upon the bed. His eyes closed, and he listened to the sound of Kíli's shallow breaths.

_He's alive. He's alive._

The words ran through Fíli's mind over and over again.

_He's alive._

_And I will never let this happen again._

The relaxation of sleep fell over him like a soothing veil, and he took comfort in its familiar peace.

**x~X~x**

_Wind chimes dance and sing in the sweet breeze as Fíli hurries out the front door. He runs as fast as his short legs could take him, a great grin on his face._

"_Daddy!" He shouts happily, jumping to wrap his arms around Víli's middle. "You're home!"_

_Víli laughs as he lifts the child into his arms, a shriek emitting from the tiny boy as he spins him in a circle. "Of course I am! You didn't think I would forget all about my favorite son's birthday, did you?"_

_Fíli rubs his cheek against Víli's stubble of a beard, giggling. "I knew you would come!"_

_Víli kisses his forehead. "My, look how big you've grown! Have you been good for your mother and uncle?"_

"_Yes!" Fíli states proudly. "Uncle's been training me on his fal'chun, did y'know?"_

_Víli looks rather surprised. "His falchion? Is that so?"_

"_Yep! He says I'm old enough now." Fíli's mid-shoulder locks bob as he nods._

_His father chuckles softly. "I suppose you are, aren't you?"_

"_Oh, Víli!" Dís breaths as she hurries out the front door, her brother following behind her. Víli gently sets Fíli down before embracing his wife. Dís kisses his cheeks before pulling away, smiling with tears of joy in her eyes._

_Thorin steps forward and shakes Víli's hand. "How have you been, Víli?"_

"_Much better now," Víli smiles, and Fíli whines loudly. "Daddy, pick me up!"  
_

_Víli grins as he moved to scoop up his Fíli into his arms, settling him against his hip._

_Thorin turns to Víli. "Come, let's get inside. You must be hungry, no?"_

"_Am I ever!" Víli grins, and tucks his arm around Dís' shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze. "I've missed you so, my love."  
_

"_I know you have," Dís chuckles. "Which is exactly why I made your very favorite for dinner."_

"My _favorite?" Víli muses as he follows Dís inside the house. "But isn't it Fíli's birthday?"_

"_Oh, he insisted."_

_Fíli tucks his little arms loosely around Víli's neck, and informs him quite importantly, "Daddy, _I _peeled the potatoes."_

"_Did you now?" Víli's eyebrows raise. "Good! Now I know who to blame when I find skins!"  
_

"_No!" Fíli says, feigning exasperation. "That means they're gonna be real good!"_

_Dís ushers them all inside and began to set the table as Víli and Thorin took Fíli to the living room. Fíli crawls onto Víli's lap as he takes a fistful of his light hair. Pink tongue protruding a bit between his lips, he sets to dividing and weaving his locks together._

"_How fair your travels?" Thorin asks, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back against the armchair. He rests his cheek against his hand, watching Víli._

"_Fine, fine!" Víli winces slightly when Fíli pulls a bit too hard on his hair. "How has everything been here?"_

"_Exceptional." There is a pause. "Dís missed you very much."_

_Víli gives a small smile. "As did I."_

"_Did you now?" Thorin frowns slightly. "Is that why you continue leaving your wife and son for moons on end?"_

_Víli sighs, running a hand over his face tiredly. "Thorin.. let's not do this tonight. I just got home-"_

"_And how long exactly do you plan to _remain_ home? Two days? Perhaps three?"_

"_Nope, he's gonna stay home for a long time." Fíli says proudly. "If he wants to leave, he'll have to get past me first."_

_Víli strokes loose hair from Fíli's forehead and left a kiss there. Fíli whines. "Papa, don't move so much, I'm gonna mess up."_

_Thorin leans forward, his eyes narrow on Víli. "Tell me how long you can stay."_

"_Honestly, I don't want to stay too long when I'm treated with an attitude such as yours." Víli says stiffly._

_Fíli suddenly stops, his big blue eyes wide. "No!" He gasps, looking to his father. "You've gotta stay! Y-you can't _leave!_"_

_Víli shakes his head, hugging Fíli gently. "Of course I won't. Don't you worry."_

"_Why do you lie to him?" Thorin growls._

"_Thorin, stop this-"_

"_Why should I? Why should I pay any respect to the man who steals my sister's heart, waits for her to bear his child, then runs off for a year at a time?"_

_Fíli doesn't remember what happens next. Dís comes and quietly takes him from the room._

"_What's happening?" Fíli whispers to his mother and she carries him upstairs to his bedroom. "Mummy, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing, dear." She tells him, setting him atop his bed and kissing his hair. "Don't worry."_

"_I'm hungry." He tries again. "I'm really hungry. When can we eat dinner?"_

"_In a little while." Dís smiles, but Fíli knows it's forced. "Don't worry, love. We'll eat soon. Play with your toys, I'll come up to get you in a couple of minutes."_

"_Where's Tiko?"_

"_I don't know, sweetheart, I think he's still outside. Go play now."_

_And Fíli nods and slides off his bed, obediently going to his chest of play things. "Okay."_

_Dís leaves the room, and Fíli lays down on his tummy, humming as he twirls his spindle between two fingers. He watches the colors twirl and the top whistle, and catches it before it topples to one side again. He spins it harder this time, smiling as its whistling sound raises an octave. The toy tips over again, and he kicks his feet aimlessly._

_He stands after a minute or two of this and presses his ear against his bedroom door. He can hear the sound of booming voices._

"_I'm looking for a new life!" He hears his father roar. "A new life for Dís – a new life for Fíli!"_

"_And what progress are you making?" Thorin snarles back. "Too many nights have I heard my nephew weeping for his father, my sister yearning for her husband!"_

"_What would you have me do?" Víli demands of him. "Bring them with me?"_

"_I would have you not leave at all, imbecile!"_

_There is a loud, loud slamming sound, one Fíli could only place as a fist striking hard against the wall. The house tremors and he shivers. There is the sound of men screaming at one another, the sound of his mother crying out as she struggles to pull the two monsters from each other._

_Fíli slumps against the door of his bedroom. He's tired. He's tired of this happening every single time his father comes home. It's a surprise no longer, the hostility Thorin displays toward his papa._

_There is a soft mewling sound behind him and he looks to see his kitten peering up at him with huge, green eyes. Fíli giggles and lifts him into his arms. He cradles the kitten, telling him, "Guess what, Tiko? Today's my birthday. You were outside this morning so I couldn't tell you." He pauses. "Were you under my bed all day?"_

_The kitten does not respond._

_Fíli sighs softly, falling to his knees. "I wish I could just hide under the bed."_

_**x~X~x**_

"_You lied to me, daddy." Fíli says, tears falling down his cheeks. "Y-you said you wouldn't leave..."_

"_I know I did... I'm sorry, my Fíli." Víli's voice is thick with regret as he holds his son close. "There's just... so many things happening. I need to find a better future for you... this is no way to live."  
_

"_For mama," he corrects weakly. "Right?"_

"_And for your mother." Víli promises, closing his eyes. "Fíli, listen to me..." He pulls away, his deep blue eyes gazing upon Fíli's lighter ones. "Listen."_

"_I'm listening." Fíli whispers._

"_Your mother needs you now more than ever," Vii strokes his crisp, golden hair slowly. "You need to take care of her, do you understand me?"_

"_What about uncle?" Fíli dares to whimper out. "Did he do something? Is he making you leave?"_

"_No, no, of course not." Víli gave a small smile. "Fíli, remember this. Your uncle is a great man – do not discourage our disagreements. His opinions may lay different, but our priorities have always been the same: you and your mother. You come first, do you understand me?"_

"_Mama comes first." He corrects him again, and Víli smiles brokenly. "Yes, Fíli..."_

_Fíli rubs his eyes slowly and Víli pulls him into an embrace. "I love you... You make me so proud..."_

"_I-I love you too, daddy." Fíli cries out, his fingers burying into his hair. "I-I don't want you to go!"_

_He breaks down sobbing into his father's chest, and Víli holds him closely. Fíli clutches onto him tightly, burying his head against his chest._

"_I'll be back soon." Víli murmurs. "And when I do, you and your mother will be happier."_

_Fíli slowly pulls away and asks softly, "When will you be back?"_

"_Count the days," Víli smiles gently. "I'll be back within thirty."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

**x~X~x**

Fíli slowly opened his eyes, feeling a tear fall from his eyes as he sits up. He rubbed his cheeks to find that they were damp.

He hadn't had a dream like that in years.

His legs felt weak as he rose, and his throat felt tight and on fire. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest, and he glanced to Kíli. His cheeks were pale, his lips almost white. Fíli outstretched his hand and rested it against his forehead. It burned.

"Fíli."

He heard his uncle's voice at the doorway and he flinched slightly. He could not bring himself to pull his gaze from Kíli, even when Thorin lay a hand on his shoulder. "Come downstairs now, lad. Your mother's worried about you."

Fíli couldn't respond. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and felt as though as much as speaking would make him lose control.

_Why? _Why had he had a dream about his father? It's been decades, and yet...

Thorin frowned a bit. "What is it?"

"I-I just... h-had a dream..." Fíli whispered. "I-I have to think about this..."

"What was the dream about? Was it a nightmare?"

Fíli glanced to him hesitantly. "I... don't know..."

He shook his head quickly, scraping the back of his wrist against his eyes. He could not show weakness in front of his uncle.

"I need to talk to you," Thorin began quietly. "About Kíli."

Fíli's eyes widened slowly as he looked to his uncle. A tremor of cold ran through his body. "What about Kíli...?"

Thorin hesitated, and it was enough for Fíli to panic, "If you make him leave, I'll never forgive you."

Thorin stared at Fíli with something of unexpected shock.

"My apologizes... that's... not what I meant to say."

Thorin shook his head and gave a soft sigh. "Come downstairs with me."

"No, someone needs to watch Kíli."

It was only once the words escaped Fíli's lips did it dawn upon him how horrible of a thing that was to say. He had openly defied his uncle's orders. His eyes widened, and he shrunk back slowly. "A-again, that's not what I meant to sa-"

"Come downstairs with me."

Thorin's voice was detached, and Fíli silently nodded. He kept his mouth shut as he followed Thorin down the stairs, cursing his own stupidity.

_What is _wrong_ with me...?_

"Take a seat," Thorin muttered as he sat down at the tattered couch in the living room. "You need to relax."

Fíli held his tongue as he obeyed, his head bowed. He clasped his hands together, the tip of his nail scraping against his knuckle anxiously. He could feel Thorin's piercing gaze upon him and he suddenly wished nothing more than to be able to run away.

"Look at me." Thorin said quietly, and slowly Fíli did as told, biting his lip as he matched his uncle's eyes.

He felt so incredibly small, watching as Thorin crossed his arms. But...

Wait...

Seeing his uncle eye to eye, he saw something – something he had not ever seen before. There was something in his eyes, not just the natural authority and mask of confidence, but... pure _exhaustion_.

Fíli's eyes widened.

_'Thorin can't help...' _

_'He's just a bitter man that cannot look forward from the past...'_

_'He's cruel, he doesn't understand...'_

"Oh..." Fíli whispered. "You _do..._"

Thorin frowned slightly. "I do what?"

Fíli clamped a hand over his mouth, trembling. He did, he _did...!_

"Lad, what is it?" Thorin urged worriedly, sitting upright. "Are you ill?"

_'You and your mother come first, do you understand me?'_

He's worried – of _course_ he's worried. A stranger he didn't know was sharing his own nephew's bedroom, living in the same house as his little sister. Nothing is known about the boy, only that he was being hunted.

_Of course._

_'You and your mother come first...'_

_'Our priorities have always been the same...'_

Thorin moved closer, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Fíli, snap out of it. What is it?"

Fíli shook his head just barely, scrubbing at his eyes. "N-nothing, uncle, I'm sorry..."

"What's going on with you?" Thorin murmured. "You need to calm down, you're going to drive yourself mad."

"I-I swear, I'm fine." Fíli struggled to keep his words steady. "I-it's just... it's been so long of a day..."

Thorin watched him uneasily, and Fíli silently prayed he would ask him no more questions. Someone must have listened for a change, because Thorin slowly pulled away. "Very well..."

"What did you want to say about Kíli?" Fíli mumbled, running a hand over his face slowly.

"Ah, yes." Thorin paused, as if contemplating about perhaps questioning Fíli further about his sudden attitude change. Thankfully, he said nothing of it. "Your mother and I spoke it over while you were upstairs, but I knew it would only be fair if we received your opinion as well."

"O-opinion on what...?"

Thorin leaned back a bit and paused, and Fíli whispered nervously, "Uncle...?"

Thorin watched for a moment, before, "We've decided to let Kíli stay until he is well enough to travel on his own."

Fíli gasped, his heart skipping a beat. "_Really?_"

He didn't dare believe it. This must have been some sort of joke, some sort of sick entertainment. This was too good to be true.

"That was just our decision." Thorin reminded him carefully. "Now, of course you get a say, so if there's anything you're concerned about-"

"'_Concerned' _about?" Fíli blurted out, a grin spreading over his face. "Uncle, of _course_ I'm not concerned about anything! I've wanted him to stay since the moment I saw him!"

"Well, that was simple enough." Thorin muttered casually, and Fíli threw his arms around Thorin in a tight embrace. "_Thank you!_"

Thorin was still for a moment, possibly surprised by the sudden affection. He cleared his throat and patted his back, "Well, yes. I suppose you're welcome."

Fíli pulled away and told him, "I know I haven't really been myself lately and I've been on a bit of an edge, but I promise, I'm going to make you proud."

"Oh?"

Fíli nodded quickly. "I've decided I'm going to start learning what I can from Oin to keep Kíli healthy. Did you... hear about his attack?"

"Yes," Thorin responded quietly. "Your mother told me."

Fíli glanced away. "I'm not going to let anything like that ever happen again. I want to start taking lessons from Oin."

"That's a good idea." Thorin twirled a lock of hair between his fingers in thought. "He is away for now, but perhaps when he returns you can ask him about it."

Fíli smiled, a great weight lifting from his shoulders. "Thank you again, Thorin."

"Oh, that's enough." Thorin rose to his feet. "You just save your energy for that boy."

"Yes, uncle."

Thorin paused. "While we're still on the subject, I want you to do something for me."

"Of course. What is it?" Fíli nodded eagerly.

Thorin crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Find out the boy's true name, understand?"

"Yes. I'll do my best."

"Good lad."

"Oh!" Fíli's eyes widened. "I just remembered something. I had found something in the woods – something of Kíli's."

Thorin raised his eyebrow. "What was it?"

"Here, I'll go get it." Fíli rose to his feet and hurried to the front door. He opened the door and stepped outside. _I can't believe I forgot about it until now..._

Suddenly, he froze. "W-wait..."

He looked around rapidly, pulse quickening. "N-no, _no,_ it was here just the other day... I _put_ it out here..."

"What is it?" Thorin frowned, crossing his arms.

Fíli searched through a pile of rusty tools and pawed through discarded firewood, but found nothing. He could feel the color drain from his cheeks as he looked around every corner, everywhere it could have possibly have been shoved or kicked aside.

"Has mother been out here?" He breathed.

"Not to the extent of my knowledge." Thorin asked with a deep set frown. "What are you looking for?"

"Uncle..." Fíli asked weakly, looking to Thorin. "We're not... known as archers, are we?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Fíli slowly looked to the forest, a thick feeling of sickening dread course through his body.

The bow was gone.


	6. The perfect lullaby

**RascalKat: I'm so happy you're taking such an interest to this story, I hope to not disappoint! **

**girlgeekjf: I agree, not enough stories about our beloved Fíli. Thank you for the review!**

_Babe in the Woods_

Kíli coughed softly as his eyelashes fluttered open. A faint moan of pain fell from his lips as he tried sitting up, and he held his head as he willed the room to stop spinning. He curled up and closed his eyes, holding the pillow close to his chest. He felt a gentle hand at his hair, stroking lovingly. It felt wonderful and he remained still.

"Mama...?" He murmured softly, a dull sting at his temple. He raised his hand slowly, feeling the deep dents of sliced skin curling from his forehead. "What... what happened to me...?"

"You had a bad dream, Kíli." A soft voice whispered. "It's okay now... you're safe."

"A bad... dream..."

Kíli nuzzled against the pillow slowly, understanding. Nightmares were not an uncommon occurrence. Feeling very weak, he touched the tender hand, his fingers grasping around it.

No...

His mother's hand were not unfamiliar. Her fingers were plush and velvety, not slender and rough as this one was.

"Dís," He mumbled. "... where's Fíli?"

"He left hours ago," She responded quietly, squeezing his hand gently. "Possibly... out to the woods again. He spoke with Thorin before leaving."

Kíli did not respond, but clutched onto Dís' hand. It was an unknown comfort.

"Love..." Dís began gently. "You lost a bit of blood last night... How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"Kíli..."

"No, really." Kíli opened his eyes slowly. "I feel... clear. My mind, it's... I can _think_ again. It's the strangest thing..."

Dís frowned. "You were hallucinating just last night, followed by one of the worst terror attacks I've ever seen, I-"

"It wasn't no damn terror attack." Kíli muttered, glancing to her. His eyes were narrow. "I was fine."

"You nearly lost consciousness." Dís' frown deepened. "You call that 'fine'? I think you misunderstand the meaning of the word."

"I think you misunderstand the meaning of me saying 'I was fine'."

"Cheeky, are we?" Dís smirked slightly. "Don't you get me started."

"Sorry. It's been a while."

"Oh, I understand. Truly," She shrugged. "Fíli's no good at keeping up at it, and Thorin whines if I take a step out of line."

Kíli chuckled softly. "I can see that..."

The room was quiet again, and Dís smiled softly as she set to tucking back stray locks of hair from his forehead. "Your hair is very lovely."

"Thank you," He murmured.

"Does the color come from your mother?" Dís asked lightly, in a gentle tone that neither pressed nor edged.

"Yes... My father had brown hair. It was dark... but not as dark as yours." Kíli sat up slowly. "Tell me... what does Fíli's father look like?"

Dís sighed, tilting her head a bit. "I suppose it is only fair... Let's see. His hair was blond, a very brilliant blond that stood out from a crowd. His eyes were a beautiful, deep blue..."

She trailed off, before going on, "Fíli got a bit of his liveliness. He was... well, he was a bit of a goof, really. Like a child trapped inside a grown man's body. I don't think he ever felt ready to truly take on the challenges of adulthood, but he did it anyways." She chuckled. "We raised a wonderful family..."

"... Then why did he leave?"

Dís' eyes widened slightly, "H-how did you know...?"

"Fíli told me." Kíli glanced up her. "He told me that he was gone... a lot."

Dís said nothing, and Kíli mumbled, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything... that was really a stupid question."

Dís rubbed her forehead slowly, and Kíli felt a horrid feeling winding tight in his chest. "D-Dís, I'm really sorry..."

"I-I'm sorry, love, I need to go." Dís stood abruptly, covering her eyes with her hands as she turned quickly out of the room. She brushed past Thorin in the hallway, who reached out his hand to catch her arm, but she shook her head and hurried past.

Kíli went numb. He stared at the empty doorway, watching as Thorin frowned slightly and walked into his bedroom. "Kíli, what happened?"

"I-I..." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "I said something awful..."

"What did you say?"

Thorin crossed his arms, and Kíli stumbled over his words as he struggled to explain, "I-I asked about... s-she asked me about my mum, so I asked about Fíli's father, and I... I-I got carried away..."

Thorin's eyes narrowed, and it was enough to make Kíli flinch. "I-I'm sorry, sir..."

"I want you to never mention anything about Víli again, at least not to her. Understand?"

"I understand," Kíli whispered. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"It's not me you are to apologize to, is it?" Thorin scoffed, and Kíli shook his head through tears. "N-no..."

Kíli couldn't remember the last time he was scolded in such a manner. It made him feel awful and small, and he wished desperately he had never opened his mouth. Thorin pulled over the chair to his bedside, and Kíli looked to it distastefully. He despised that chair and everyone who used it; anyone that felt he was too dangerous to be close to.

"We have agreed to let you stay," Thorin began in a quiet tone that made Kíli swallow thickly. "And I believe a bit of clarification is needed. _House rules_, one may say."

"I'm listening." Kíli mumbled, looking down.

"It appears you seem to have learned the first one: do not speak of Fíli's father. That was simple enough."

"Yes, sir."

"Second of all," Thorin's tone grew more detached. "This is not a permanent living situation. I told Fíli you may stay as you need, but nothing beyond. Have I made myself clear?"

"Clear," Kíli muttered, clenching his jaw. He had a sudden desire to swing a fist, but he wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to even raise his arm above his head.

He felt like a child, and he absolutely loathed it.

"What is he now, a criminal?" Came a sudden new voice, and Kíli looked up to see Fíli leaning casually against the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. However, there was a smile on his face, and it made Kíli feel just a bit better.

Thorin glimpsed over his shoulder. "You're back, I see."

"I am."

"Productive walk?" Thorin stood up, and Fíli shook his head with a sigh. "No."

"Mm."

Thorin pulled the chair to the side, and Kíli stared down at the quilt he clutched in his hands. His fingers curled into the fabric as he felt Fíli's gaze upon him. He then heard Thorin mutter something about going to check on Dís, and he left the room. Not a moment later, Kíli felt the bed dip a little as Fíli sat down beside him, and he nervously looked up.

"F-Fi, I..."

"It's okay," Fíli gently cut him off. "Don't mind Thorin... Listen, are you hungry? It's about time for supper."

"S-supper?" Kíli's eyes widened, his cheeks going pale. "W-what...? How long was I asleep?"

Fíli paused as he thought for a moment. "I'd say about thirty hours or so."

Kíli gasped, his heart skipping a beat. More than a _day?_ An entire day and _more?_ Kíli felt sick.

"Oh..." He said weakly, his shoulders slumping. "I-I..."

"Hey, it's okay." Fíli told him gently, squeezing his arm lightly. "That just means you're recovering – that's a good thing!"

"B-but it doesn't _feel_ like I've been sleeping for so long..." Kíli stammered. "I-I feel like I just awoke from a nap...!"

"There's nothing to worry about!" Fíli gave him a reassuring smile. "Really, it was such a relief to see you sleeping peacefully for once. You need time to recover... You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that..." Kíli mumbled as he bowed his head. He felt sudden hunger claw in his belly, and he rubbed his palm against his middle slowly. "W-where in the world did you sleep, then...?"

"On the couch." Fíli replied brightly.

Kíli felt awful, truly awful. He had prevented Fíli from using his own _bed_, for Mahal's sake. He gulped and tried to change the subject back to supper. "Am I allowed to have real food now...?"

Fíli pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know yet. Oin hasn't returned, and I don't want to-"

"I get it." Kíli muttered, irritation thick in his voice. He was hungry – so hungry, and the reason behind it made his head swim. Thirty _hours..._

"I'm sorry," Fíli said quietly. "Maybe... maybe you could try a bit tonight and we can see how you feel afterwards."

"W-what...?"

"Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Fíli prompted lightly. "To be honest, I don't like leaving you up here by yourself when we have supper..."

"I don't think that would be... proper." Kíli swallowed thickly. "I don't mind staying up here."

"Please? It'll be fun!" Fíli thought for a moment. "Oh! Are you still worried about mum?"

Kíli's eyes widened slightly as he looked up to him. "S-she told you...?"

"Well, yes – but don't worry. She's fine. _Really_, she's not mad at all!"

"Tell her I'm sorry. What I said was truly terrible..."

"You mustn't fret about my mum." Fíli pleaded. "She's strong, believe you me!"

"I'd really rather stay up here."

"B-but why?"

"It's not about Dís." Kíli unconsciously kneaded the quilt nervously in his hands.

"Oh..." Fíli breathed. "I'm sorry. Is it your leg? Is it bothering you?"

Kíli sighed. "Not much more than it usually does."

"I'm confused... why don't you want to eat with us?" Fíli questioned, his head tilted. "It would be a pleasure to have you with us."

"I'm not the best company to have for supper." Kíli's tone grew soft, and Fíli stared in mild surprise."Whatever are you talking about? Of course you are!"

"How would you know?"

Fíli merely paused. "Kíli, may I take your temperature?"

Kíli frowned slightly. "What...?"

"It's just, if you don't mind me saying, you seem a bit, well, cranky and I was wondering if-"

"-I'm not _cranky_-"

"-and I was wondering if perhaps your fever is not quite gone yet." Fíli smiled politely, entirely unfazed by Kíli's interruption. The younger turned away. "... if you must."

Gratefully, Fíli leaned a bit closer and rested the back of his hand against Kíli's forehead, who stared down at his hands.

"Not completely gone yet." Fíli sighed as he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, Kíli..."

Kíli looked up at him. "What... what are you sorry for?"

"That you're so miserable, of course." Fíli bit his lip. "I hate seeing you like this."

"You don't have to see me." Kíli told him softly. "I... I can leave-"

"No!" Fíli gasped, his hands clasping over Kíli's. "You can't leave! I didn't mean that I didn't like seeing _you_ – just that you're suffering and I know in my heart that there is nothing at I all I can do about it."

"I can't stay-"

"But you must! You're sick, your leg is just barely getting over its infection..." Fíli broke off, and Kíli's heart twisted and sank as he saw that Fíli's eyes shone with tears. Guilt weaved and knotted in his chest.

"I'm... sorry."

Fíli smiled weakly. "You can make it up to me by having supper with us... Fair?"

Kíli said nothing at first. Why wouldn't Fíli listen to him? He wanted to stay here, just as badly as Fíli seemed to want him downstairs with him.

Then he gave a tired sigh, rubbing his eyes slowly. He _was_ hungry... famished, in fact. And... and maybe it would be a bit of fun to actually have supper with Fíli.

"Fine." He agreed at last, and watched as Fíli grinned. "Really? Oh, wonderful!"

Kíli remained motionless as Fíli gave a him a quick hug, before pulling away. "I'll go let mum know!"

With that, he left the room in a hurry, leaving Kíli to press the palms of his hands against his eyes. "Damn... what did I do?"

**x~X~x**

Dinner was unusually uneventful, much to Fíli's disappointment.

Kíli kept his head down and his gaze low as he sipped at his bowl of soup, and Thorin was equally silent. Fíli attempted over and over to create at least some sort of small talk, and Dís did her best to play along as well.

"Uncle, how was work at the smithy today?" Fíli would ask Thorin with a bright smile, and Thorin would merely say, "No complaints."

So Fíli would try again. "Um... so, mum, I think I'm going to meet Dwalin at the range tomorrow morning. Is that alright?"

"Of course." Dís nodded. "It'll be good to get some practice in before it begins getting too cold outside."

"Who's Dwalin?"

To Fii's surprise and relief, Kíli had actually spoken up, and was looking to Fíli expectantly for an answer. "Oh, he's a friend of mine. Well, Thorin's, really, but we train together most of the time."

"Train what together?"

"Mostly with swords... you know, like sparring?"

Kíli nodded.

Fíli pressed a bit further, edging the conversation to continue. "Are you much good with swords?"

"No." Kíli took a small sip from his glass of water. "I'm not much good with anything like that."

"That's not true!" Fíli blurted out, the memory of Kíli's own arrow buried between the Man's eyes flashing in his mind. Suddenly he froze. Thorin's jaw clenched, and Kíli frowned slightly. "Pardon?"

"I-I'm sure there's _some_ weapon you're good with!" Fíli fumbled. "Um, have you ever used a falchion? That's what I use, it used to belong to Thorin until he gave it to me."

"What on earth is a falchion?"

Out of the corner of his vision, Fíli saw that Thorin rolled his eyes upwards, and he resisted the urge to glare angrily. But instead, Fíli turned back to Kíli with a forced smile. "It's a sword with an inward curve at the top. I'll show you later, yeah?"

"Perhaps..." Kíli mumbled against his glass before taking another drink. "I must warn you, I've never been much good with swords."

"I've never heard a Dwarf say anything like that before." Thorin commented casually – too casually. "How interesting."

Kíli seemed to flinch slightly, and Fíli frowned. "What's the problem? So he's a bit inexperienced, is that an issue?"

"I never said it was."

"You were implying it."

"Anyone want seconds on the roast?" Dís cut in briskly, standing. "Love, give me your plate, I'll get you some more."

"I don't want any more." Faint irritation laced Fíli's words.

"Don't speak to your mother with an attitude." Thorin glared.

"That wasn't an attitude."

"Then watch your tone." He snarled.

Fíli scowled. "My apologies, your majesty."

"_Fíli!_" Dís' eyes widened. "Don't you dare start this at the table!"

"Wonderful idea, mother. Thorin, would you like to start this elsewhere? The ring, perhaps?"

"I've had enough of your stupidity, boy." Thorin growled, rising to his feet. "You dare insult me? That is beyond ignorance."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Fíli leaned back, arching an eyebrow.

Dís murmured something quietly to Kíli, who nodded shakily and rose to his feet. Fíli's eyes narrowed as he watched her help Kíli out of the room.

"Just like old times," He mumbled to himself. "Funny how some things never change."

Thorin rubbed his forehead slowly, taking a deep breath. "Fíli... I don't know what's become of you lately, but I don't understand it. Nor does your mother."

Fíli leaned against the table tiredly, but did not respond.

"Tell me what's going on." Thorin heavily sat down again, dark eyes weary with exhaustion. "Is this about Kíli?"

Fíli swallowed and shook his head. "No."

"I don't quite know the extent of your affection toward the boy," Thorin began, ignoring his answer. "But you cannot allow his well-being to affect your attitude. Kíli cannot be a burden to you. If he is, then... things need to change. Your duty to the family comes first."

"I'm sorry, Thorin." Fíli said quietly. "But not once, but twice, he nearly died when I was responsible for him. Tell me... How am I to be entirely at ease?"

Thorin had no answer, and Fíli shook his head. "I need to go see if Kíli's alright. Truly, uncle, I am sorry."

With that, he left the room quietly, leaving Thorin alone with his thoughts.

**x~X~x**

"Mother...?" Fíli rapped lightly on the open door of his bedroom, where saw his mother sitting with Kíli. The boy's head was bowed, and Fíli was unable to see his face.

Dís smiled warmly as she looked up to Fíli, her eyes soft with relief. "Fíli... is everything alright?"

"As alright as it can be." Fíli responded with a sigh. "Mother, I am so sorry for my behavior at supper... it was irrational and ignorant, I... I don't know what came over me."

He turned to Kíli who glanced up uneasily, and he offered a small smile. "That's not exactly how I planned for this meal to go..."

"Don't apologize," Kíli said quietly. "It was my fault, I never should have-"

"Kíli, this was _not_ your fault." Dís cut in, frowning. "Don't you dare tell yourself it was, either."

Kíli groaned softly, rubbing his temple with his two fingers. "It _was,_ though... damn it, I never should have agreed to come downstairs."

Fíli was quiet. He had only meant to have a family meal... he had no idea something like this would occur. He should have known to watch his tongue when Thorin was with Kíli...

"Kíli, how would you like to take a bath?" Dís turned to Kíli with a gentle smile. "It's been a while, and Fíli can show you to the washroom."

"I'd appreciate that. It's, uh... it has been a while."

"I'll wash up the bedsheets while you're at it." Dís nodded to her son as he stood up. Fíli slipped his arm around Kíli's waist, helping him stand up.

"Got that?" He asked quietly as Kíli leaned against him. The younger nodded slightly, his arm latching over Fíli's shoulder. He fell silent as he concentrated on his balance, and Fíli helped him out of the room and across the hall.

"Do you and your uncle fight often?" Kíli mumbled, using the wall for support as Fíli leaned to crank the spigot to begin filling the bath with water. "Dís didn't seem very... surprised."

Fíli hesitated as he stood up straight again. "As much as I hate to say it... it's not uncommon. I wish I could say that we get along as nephew and uncle should, but..."

He broke off, leaving Kíli to press, "But why?"

"We... _aren't_ a normal family." Fíli struggled to find the proper words. "I-I mean, we _are_, but things are... different."

"Different how?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Fíli murmured. "Let's just... let's get you in the bath now."

Kíli was quiet after that, and to Fíli's surprise, he took a hold of the tunic he wore and pulled it over his head. Fíli blinked. "D-don't you want me to leave while you undress?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

Fíli turned his head away and crossed his arms, saying nothing as Kíli placed his shirt on the counter. But when he heard a soft sigh, he glanced over to see Kíli tilting his head slightly as he placed a hand on his left shoulder. His eyes closed slowly.

"You alright...?" Fíli asked gently as Kíli's fingers dug into his shoulder, possibly trying to work out a knot. His opposite shoulder had a deep, winding scar that Fíli could not help but notice; it writhed and twisted its way to the base of his neck.

"Sore," He mumbled in response, arching his shoulder blades back as he stretched. "It feels like I've been sleeping for days... Although, I suppose I kind of have."

Fíli nodded. "A warm bath will help."

"Mm. I hope so."

Fíli turned his head once more as Kíli set to untying his breeches. Once they dropped to the floor and he removed the tight bandage from around his right knee, he carefully stepped into the tub and sat down. Kíli tipped back to wet his hair, and Fíli took a bottle of a thick liquid before kneeling beside him. Kíli eyed him hesitantly, and Fíli expected him to ask him to not, to allow him to wash his own hair, but he said nothing. Fíli poured out a bit of the paste-like liquid and quietly set to cleansing Kíli's hair.

He wove his fingers through his damp locks, rubbing gently at his scalp. He was mindful of the deep cuts on the sides of his head, and used only the lightest of touches to clean his hair there. Kíli hissed softly as his fingertip brushed too close to one of the open gashes, and Fíli bit his lip.

"Sorry," Fíli murmured as used a nearby wooden-carved cup to pour water down his hair to rid it free of bubbles and lather. "I'll be more careful..."

"It's fine..."

Kíli's eyes slowly slid closed as Fíli set to washing his hair once more, deciding the his hair was in need of more than just a quick scrub.

"Can you... tell me another story?" Kíli asked quietly, and Fíli smiled gently. "Of course I can..."

He thought for a moment, humming to himself as he slowly worked the shampoo into Kíli's hair. "Let me see... there's the story of the time Thorin took me to Bree." He chuckled. "Or the time my father broke his arm trying to court my mother."

"That one." Kíli giggled softly, the sound positively warmed Fíli's heart.

"Alright." Fíli grinned as he took a small cake of soap into his hands. "Now, this was before I was born, so it's only told through rumors. See, my mother had taken papa's fancy since before they had even really been introduced. Head over heels, that one."

And he continued with the story of how in his father's desperate attempt to gain some sort of attention to himself by attempting to climb the biggest apple tree in all of the kingdom.

"Wait, wait." Kíli interrupted him mid-sentence. "An _apple_ tree?"

"Oh, aye, it was a great one!" Fíli laughed out. "This tree was tenfold the size of any apple tree he had ever before seen."

"But why an _apple tree?_ Out of all the things!"

"My mother adores apples," Fíli explained. "Fresh, ripe ones were hard to come by, you see, for this tree was so large and so tall no Dwarf dared to climb it."

"... Except your father."

"Except my father." Fíli chuckled. "And you know as well as I the climbing abilities of Dwarves."

Fíli had never before seen Kíli grin the way he had by the time he had completed his story. His eyes were shining with excitement as Fíli concluded with, "-and his right arm was just about useless for nearly three months."

"At least he got a kiss." Kíli put in hopefully.

"Aye, true that." Fíli agreed. "I owe that tree a lot, you know. If it weren't for that old plant, I probably wouldn't be here."

Kíli rolled his neck slowly. "I wonder if apple trees really do grow on mountains."

Fíli opened his mouth respond, but blinked and quickly closed it again.

Kíli chuckled quietly. "... Ah, rumors."

"Rumors." Fíli echoed slowly. "... I'll be damned."

Kíli swirled his finger through the bath water, watching as stay bubbles popped and swayed with the water. He was quiet, and Fíli wondered if there was something on his mind.

"How about you tell me a story?" Fíli smiled as he reached to take a clean, folded towel and gently beginning to dry his hair.

"I don't have any." Was the simple answer he received. Fíli's head tilted. "You sure...? I'd love to hear one..."

"I'm sure."

"There's not one about your parents?" Fíli pressed a bit further. "Perhaps one of a sibling or relative?"

"No." Kíli muttered.

"_Do _you have any siblings?"

Fíli tried to imagine Kíli with a little sister. A girl with hair as dark as his, eyes as deep as his, with a happy smile on her face as she held hands with her brother. Maybe she kept her hair braided, unlike Kíli, neat and tidy.

Or maybe a brother? He then pictured an older brother, one with a beard and a sword at his hip, standing with a proud stance beside Kíli. A warrior, maybe, one that Kíli would look up to and admire and desire to be just like when he grew up.

"No siblings."

The pictures vanished entirely from Fíli's mind. "Ah."

With help, Kíli carefully stood up from the tub and Fíli set to gently drying off his body. His skin, now a pleasantly flushed color, was now much smoother and cleaner than it was earlier that day.

"Do... you have any siblings?"

"No..." Fíli handed his clothes to Kíli, who began to dress. "I've always wanted one, though..."

"Why didn't your mother have any more children?" Kíli frowned slightly in confusion as he slid his breeches on. Fíli tied them as he reached for a fresh tunic.

"My mother was very weak after my birth. She was fortunate to have survived... and my parents both decided to never again bear any more children."

"Oh," Kíli murmured softly. "I see..."

Fíli chuckled and playfully ruffled Kíli's hair. "Now, that's much better, isn't it?"

Kíli just nodded, as if unsure of how to respond. "I-I suppose, yes."

Fíli laughed aloud at that. "You're still so shy! I cannot believe it, Kíli, you've been here so long and you still seem so tense around me!"

Kíli blinked, dumbfounded. "Am I?"

"Oh my, yes. Here, sit up on the counter and I'll put a fresh bandage around your leg."

Kíli did as he was told, cringing only slightly as he used his right leg a bit to sit on the counter. Fíli could feel his gaze upon him as he set to pressing a thick pad of cotton gauze against his wound, withdrawing a quiet hiss from the younger.

"Still hurts...?"

"You could say that." Kíli muttered as Fíli slowly bound his leg, very careful as to not agitate the inflamed flesh there. Fíli hummed a soft tune to distract and ease himself, and Kíli fell silent as he watched him work.

"Fi," Kíli began quietly after a moment. "You... asked me if I was good with any sort of weapon earlier at supper."

Fíli hesitated and looked up at Kíli. "Yes... what about it?"

"W-well, I sort of lied..." Kíli swallowed thickly. "I... didn't think Thorin would appreciate it, but... I-I know a bit about archery."

Despite himself, Fíli gave a gentle smile. "Oh?"

Kíli nodded uncertainly. "My... my father taught me. I-I think..."

"I see," Fíli murmured as he bound the bandage together and he rose to his feet.

_'Don't tell him about the bow,' Thorin had ordered Fíli._

_'Why ever not?'_ _Fíli had asked in shock. 'It is his, and he has a right to know that we found it!'_

_'It is stolen, and we need to find out who the thief is. Do not dare mention it to him, do you understand me?'_

"Your father must have been very talented." Fíli said quietly, trying to ignore the memory nudging in the back of his mind. Kíli flashed him a look of question, but inevitably nodded slightly. "Indeed. How... did you know...?"

"Ah, just a mere guess. Here, let's get you back to your room..."

With Kíli's arm slung around Fíli's shoulder, he carefully helped him back to the bedroom. Kíli winced as he laid back against the bed, biting his lip as he glanced down to his leg. However, before Fíli could ask if he could fetch him a tonic, he mumbled, "Why do you say that to me as if it is my own room? It's yours..."

Puzzled, Fíli asked, "You... know?"

"Well... it's a bit obvious. You still sleep here even though I do as well. At first I thought perhaps it was for my sake, my company, but then... I found these."

Kíli sat up a bit and pulled back his pillow. It revealed the dark wood of the headboard etched with dozens upon dozens of tiny marks. They were thin and clearly performed with a trembling hand. Fíli's eyes widened slightly, and he felt his stomach twist sickeningly

"What were you counting?" Kíli asked simply, his gaze turning back to him. "Nightmares?"

"That's no concern of yours." Fíli forced himself to look away from the dreaded carvings. He despised them, and wished he had never begun them in the first place.

Kíli sighed before placing the pillow back. "You're right. But... if you want to tell me, you can."

Kíli left it at that and said nothing more. He tucked his blanket around him tightly and laid back down. Fíli said nothing. He did not know what to say, did not know what to think. He felt foolish that Kíli had discovered his accursed collection, and he swore silently to himself.

"I'm... really tired. I'm going to sleep now, okay...?"

Kíli's drowsy mumble broke Fíli's thoughts, and he nodded, grateful for the distraction. "Of course. Mum is downstairs if you need anything."

"You're... leaving...?"

"Just for a little while." Fíli promised him. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?" Kíli snuggled against his pillow a bit.

"Out for a pint or two."

"You won't come back... drunk... right...?"

"Two." Fíli chuckled softly. "I won't have more than that. Think of a story for me while I'm gone... I'd really like to hear one."

With that, Fíli left a light kiss upon his forehead before leaving the room. He took his dark cloak from beside the front door and hurriedly left the house, rushing to avoid his uncle's prying eyes.

It was raining hard. Fíli couldn't remember a thicker downpour all year, and he briefly wondered how he hadn't noticed it earlier. Granted it was quite cloudy when he went out in search for Kíli's bow earlier that day, he didn't think of the possibility of future rain. He lifted the hood of his cloak of his head as he began a brisk pace, preferring to keep as dry as he possibly could.

Not to his surprise, the bar was nearly empty when he arrived. There was a low murmur that buzzed through the place, and Fíli glanced around, a bit uneasy. Then he spotted who he was looking for – a large figure at the bar, downing a large mug of ale. A bit relieved, Fíli slid off his cloak and sat down at the seat beside him.

"Still drinking at this hour, mm, Dwalin?"

The wolfish grin he got in return was followed by a shrug. "So? Not like I've got anywhere else to be."

Dwalin's voice was thick, possibly with the mixture of alcohol and exhaustion, but he chuckled. "Ah, well. Bofur says you rung yourself up a pretty 'un, is that right?"

"Wha-? No. Yulia and I are over, you know that." Fíli ordered a single mug of ale, before propping his elbow against the bar.

"Not when I'm talkin' 'bout." Dwalin rasped out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "This... _Kíli_ of yours."

Fíli groaned in defeat, his head slumping against the bar. "Tell me you're _kidding_... that fool said he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone!"

"So what's he like?"

"Can we not talk about him?" Fíli muttered, sitting up straight when the bartender passed him his drink. "I'd love to be able for once to go into a bar and have him _not_ come up in discussion. And he's _not_ a girl, so never say it like that again."

"Bofur says he ain't even got his first beard yet." Dwalin snickered. "Ye sure about that?"

"So he's a late bloomer," Fíli grumbled. "I don't see the big deal."

"Ye know, when I was _his_ age, my beard was so long I could-"

"I really don't care, surprisingly enough." Fíli cut in dryly. "Allow me to change the subject. Morning of the marrow, what do you say? I'll meet you at the ring for a bit of practice."

"I'm in." Dwalin responded, not minding the sudden switch of topic. "What d'you wanna practice?"

"I don't care. Anything. I've gone rusty, I'm sure I have."

"We'll getcha started on a two-hander first."

"Fine by me."

Fíli stared down at his ale with a slight frown, but did not reach to pick it up. Dwalin must have noticed, because he asked, "Somethin' wrong with the drink? You know, if they give it to you warm you're allowed to get a chilled one for free."

"It's not that. I just promised... mum that I wouldn't come back drunk again."

"Again?" Dwalin smirked, leaning back. "What did you do this time?"

"None of your business." He muttered.

"Ohh, come on. Don't be all stiff with me now."

"I'm serious. I'm not going to tell you, so lay off it."

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Fíli looked away, desperate to find something to change the subject to once more. When he found nothing of interest, he suddenly spotted Ori just about to leave the bar.

"Oi, Ori!" Fíli called out, and the young Dwarf spun around confusedly, bewildered as to who just said his name. Fíli gave a small wave. "Over here!"

"Oh!" He smiled brightly, hurrying over to him. "I didn't see you there!" He gave Fíli a quick hug and nuzzle before pulling away. "How are you both?"

Dwalin flashed Fíli a look of irritation, but Fíli paid no mind. "Very well, and yourself?"

"I'm okay." He nodded, rocking a bit back and forth on his feet. "Say, you two haven't happen to have seen Nori around recently, have you? He's, um... we can't find him."

"He pro'lly just ran off in a temper again." Dwalin commented casually. "Ain't he known to do that?"

"Aye," Ori admitted shyly. "But... I don't know, I'm really worried about him. He got super mad at Dori the other day and we haven't seen him since."

Fíli laid a hand on Ori's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough. Here, come have a drink with us."

Blushing from the offer, Ori nodded quickly before sitting down beside Fíli. "So, ah, Fíli... how's the life at home?"

Fíli stiffened. "Don't tell me Bofur told you, too."

"Told me what?" His head tilted slightly.

"Oh, nothing." Fíli sighed softly. "Thank Mahal... Everything's fine. Tense, but... fine."

"Mad at Thorin?" Ori prompted.

"Well, a bit. Who isn't?"

"Me."

"Me."

"Well, you all are biased." He muttered. "Try living with him."

"Now _that_, I couldn't imagine." Dwalin stoked his beard slowly. "Far too stingy to ever share a place with, I'd go mad."

"I... probably wouldn't mind." Ori giggled. "I don't know. I think it'd be nice to have a level-headed figure around for once."

"What about Dori? Isn't he good to you?"

"Oh, of course!" Ori nodded brightly. "Definitely! It's just, you know, sometimes... stuff happens."

"Real specific. I'll have to write that one down." Dwalin droned, and Fíli elbowed him sharply before turning back to Ori. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't mind me." Ori chuckled. "It's just... well, it's silly. He's got himself all worked up over some rumor there's no solid proof on, and he seems kinda upset with it."

"Rumor...?" Fíli frowned deeply.

Ori nodded. "Yes. He's positively _convinced_ there's some sort of stranger in our walls, someone who's got no real business being here. Can you believe that? He's gone loopy for sure."

"... oh, that's it. I am going to murder Bofur, I swear to _Mahal-_"

Ori blinked. "P-pardon?"

"They're not _rumors_, they're true." Fíli growled. "But before you get yourself all worked up about it, let me _explain_ – he's young, he's got nowhere else to go, I wouldn't have taken him in if I had no good reason behind it."

"Oh, I know about Kíli." Ori casually waved his hand. "Everyone does."

Fíli froze, his eyes wide. "_What?_"

"Mm-hm! See, Bofur first told Dwalin and Balin-" Ori gave Dwalin a little wave. "- then I think Balin told Dori, who tried telling Nori, but he wouldn't believe in that sort of nonsense, but _I_ overheard it, and I guess Bifur and Bomfur already know-"

"You're saying _everyone_ now knows?" Fíli gaped. "You must be _joking!_ I only told Bofur, I didn't know he'd go around telling _everyone!_"

"To be fair, he only meant to tell Balin and I." Dwalin added unhelpfully. "But you know my brother's big mouth."

"Thorin is going to be _furious_..." Fíli ran a hand through his hair slowly, feeling numb.

"Aw, shoot. He's never fun when he's mad."

"You two _cannot_ tell anyone else, got it?" Fíli urged the both of them, wide eyes watching for wordless nods of agreement. "I don't need the word going through the entire village – that's the last thing we need."

"Why not?" Ori asked with a small frown. "I mean, it is really that big of a deal?"

Fíli rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Yes, Ori, it really is."

"How come?"

"Because he's got nowhere else to go." Fíli said simply. "And you know what that means?"

Ori's expression swapped from confused to hesitant to suddenly happy. "That he gets to live with you once he's better!"

Fíli paused, waiting for Ori's own words to sink in. He could tell when they did, for he shrunk back a bit. "Oh my."

Fíli glanced back to Dwalin, who became very unusually still. "Everything alright...?"

"Fine." He said quietly. "Listen, laddie, I'm gonna turn in early for the night." He stood up and patted Fíli briefly upon his shoulder. "First light 'morrow?"

"Aye, wonderful." Fíli nodded, and Dwalin turned to leave.

"What'cha boys got planned for tomorrow? Hunting? Can I come?"

"Training, actually." Fíli pushed his mug of ale over to Ori. "Here, want this? I'm not having any tonight."

Ori took the drink gratefully. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem..." Fíli murmured half to himself, thinking. Perhaps he should bring Kíli to training tomorrow... It may be a good idea for him to get some sunshine, not to mention Fíli could show him his talent with his falchion.

"Oh, yuck, this is really really bitter."

"Sorry." Fíli smiled up at Ori. "It's not really my favorite, either."

"Can I meet Kíli soon?" Ori asked cheerfully. "He sounds nice."

"He's still very sick," Fíli told him gently. "So perhaps not too soon."

"Has he caught cold?" Ori asked quite daftly, waving his feet a bit from his chair. "I've heard it's been going around since it's been so chilly outside. Nori caught an awful one about a moon ago."

"No. It's... different. I-"

Suddenly Fíli stopped mid-sentence, frozen. _Wait a second..._

"Is Nori still stealing things?" Fíli asked of Ori abruptly, and the poor Dwarf stuttered out, "Y-yes, I suppose he is, why?"

"What sorts of things does he take?" Fíli asked quickly, his heart pounding hard in his chest. _There's no way..._

"Oh, just about anything. Anything that strikes his fancy – if it shines, it's his."

"What about burglary? Is it like him to go into a place to steal things?"

Ori thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. He doesn't _plan_ to take something. It's more... situational."

"Damn it." Fíli slumped back in his chair. "I was almost _hoping_ it was him..."

"Unless it's _really_ shiny." Ori's head cocked to a side. "Why? Has something of yours gone missing?"

"Something of Kíli's, yes." Fíli pressed his palm against his temple, rubbing slowly. "A bow."

"I see. Well, it probably wasn't brother." Ori took a small sip of his ale. "He doesn't like archery much – too Elvish for him or something."

"And he wouldn't just nick it out of spite?"

"Nuh-uh."

Fíli sighed heavily, standing up. "Well... thanks, I suppose. I should start getting home now."

"Okay. See you later." Ori smiled happily, and Fíli waved his hand dismissively. "See you."

He slung his cloak on as he stepped out of the bar, grateful to see that the rain had finally ceased but a night chill had begun to sink in. So he quickened his pace into a jog as he hurried home, but his mind was racing faster than he could keep up with.

_So it wasn't Nori... then _who_?_

Fíli arrived home soon, shivering as he hung his cloak over the fireplace. The house was quiet and dark, and he could only assume that Thorin and Dís had gone to bed. He crept up the stairs as silently as he could, wincing at a small creak emitting from the old wood. Thorin's bedroom was just below his.

He opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, easing off his boots before changing into looser, more comfortable clothing. He carefully crawled into his bed on the opposite end from Kíli, who appeared to be in a deep sleep. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep before he felt Kíli shift closer to him. He felt the younger's head against his shoulder, a small hand atop his chest. Barely awake, Fíli petted his hair slowly.

"Bad dream...?" He murmured softly, and he felt Kíli stiffen slightly before shaking his head.

Fíli gave a tired chuckle. "Miss me?"

"Head hurts." Kíli whispered into the darkness. "Bad..."

Fíli opened his eyes, suddenly feeling very cold. "Do you... would you like some medicine?"

"I... I tried to think of a story to tell you..." He mumbled, not answering his question. "I couldn't... recall..."

"O-oh..." Fíli swallowed hard, feeling suddenly guilty. "I-I'm sorry..."

"I keep... seeing things." Kíli's voice grew even quieter. "Like... pictures that won't go away."

"What sort of pictures?" Fíli inquired carefully.

"People." Fingers curled into his tunic. "People I think I've seen before. When I saw Dís today, I... f-for a moment, I saw somebody else."

Fíli wanted desperately to ask who he saw, what she or he may have looked like, but he said nothing of it. "Try to relax and get some sleep, okay...? Your headache will go away soon..."

"How would you know?" Kíli's words were bitter but he clutched into his shirt a bit tighter. "I-it _hurts..._"

"I know." Fíli's voice was husky to his own ears. "I-I know, Kíli... I'm sorry..."

Kíli did not respond, but instead he curled up against Fíli a further, and slowly fell into a troubled, light sleep. Fíli stroked his hair slowly as he too sought its familiar comfort as he closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. One last thought lingered in Fíli's mind before he fell asleep.

_If everyone knows about Kíli... who was the stranger Dori was speaking of?_


	7. Four weeks and five days

**Question: Should this become romance or remain a family story? If you have an opinion at all, I'd really like to hear it!**

_Babe in the Woods_

The sun burned down against the back of Fíli's neck and shoulders as he wiped his brow. He rubbed perspiration from his eyes, readjusting the grip of his heavy sword. The thick, leather grip felt worn and damp beneath his palm, and he suppressed a small wince.

"Worn out so soon?" Dwalin jeered, a devious smirk upon his face. "I didn't think this would be so easy!"

"Shut up," Fíli gave a short, rasped laugh followed by a sore groan. "Damn..."

He couldn't believe he was panting already. It wasn't that the temperature was hot, it was the abrupt and strenuous exercize he was already beginning to regret agreeing to. He glanced to his right where he saw Kíli with Dís. The boy was sitting half cross-legged upon the ground with his right leg outstretched in front of him. He was watching Fíli as Dís hovered over him, possibly tuttering worriedly about him. Whatever she was saying to Kíli, he didn't look incredibly interested.

However, when Fíli caught his gaze, he saw Kíli's eyes widen slightly before quickly turning away. Fíli swallowed thickly, a knot tightening in his chest as he wondered why he didn't want to look at him. He couldn't help but think it was due to his earlier actions.

When Fíli had first woken up that morning, Kíli had been cradled up closely to his chest. He had woken in the middle of the night with yet another terrible migraine, and it took half an hour of consistent soothing and gentle back massages before Kíli managed to drift back into a restless sleep. But the moment Kíli had stirred awake once the sun had risen, his body went stiff and he rapidly sat up and pushed Fíli away. Stunned, Fíli had stammered out an apology, but Kíli refused to look him in the eye.

Fíli didn't know what he did or said, but he thoroughly regretted it.

"Oi, blondie!" Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "Head in the clouds?"

"Sorry." Fíli forced himself to look away from Kíli to Dwalin. He took a deep breath and tightened his grasp around his falchion. "Just a bit on my mind."

"Well, better clear it, we've got a lotta work to do."

"I know, I know."

Not a moment later, the two weapons clashed together, a sharp screech of forged metal-on-metal echoing through the ring. The muscle memory of the delicate footwork was slowly but surely coming back to Fíli, and with each step he felt his confidence grow. Dwalin lunged to his right, but he rapidly counters it, the blade slicing the air before colliding with great force against Dwalin's own. They fell into a comfortable rhythm, a basic spar refreshing in speed and agility – this was simple enough that Fíli's mind began to wander from the blocks and jabs to other thoughts that lingered.

Thorin had asked Fíli to find out Kíli's true name, a request he had agreed to. However... he didn't know how. It wasn't a topic he could merely sit him down and ask of him. It would require care, caution... trust. Why would he give himself a name so similar to his own? That was a trait found only in siblings – brothers, mostly.

Fíli lept back suddenly when Dwalin's enormous sword swung close – _too_ close. He whirled to him angrily, eyes flashing. "The _bloody_ hell was that for?"

"Focus!" Dwalin scolded him none too gently. "Better watch out, or I'll start slippin' in some fakes on ya!"

"No fair," Fíli grumbled. "This is only practice."

"Ye sure?" The other scoffed. "Looks to me more like you're too distracted to even do that. Am I borin' ye or something?"

"Oh, you're always boring."

"Watch it."

Fíli cast a quick look to Kíli once more, who was now idly drawing into the loose dirt with a small stick.

"Everyone's bored." Fíli said heavily, swapping his falchion to his left hand. He clenched and unclenched his right hand again, stretching stiff fingers and joints. "That's enough for today."

"Fine by me." Dwalin shrugged his shoulders and slid his sword back into its sheathe at his hip. Fíli stretched his arm slowly, before sighing and walking to Dís and Kíli.

The boy was leaned over a bit, rubbing his eyes slowly. He gazed up wearily to Fíli, before turning to Dís nervously. He weakly raised his arms to her, and she smiled gently before lifting him into her arms. She tucked his legs around her waist gingerly, holding him close.

"Is he alright?" Fíli asked worriedly, hurrying to his mother's side. Kíli's forehead rested against the crook of her neck, his arms limp around her shoulders.

"Just a bit tired." Dís chuckled. "Don't worry, love."

"He didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Fíli added softly. "His headaches, mum... they're getting worse."

"Poor thing..." Dís murmured. Fíli longed to reach for Kíli, to hold him himself, but he knew bettter. He could see Kíli's dark lashes flutter closed, and Fíli's shoulders slumped in misery as he could only imagine how he felt.

He fell silent as he followed his mother back home. The sun was now hidden by thick clouds in the sky, and he gratefully accepted the cool breeze that swept through. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, words forming in his throat that he didn't want to speak aloud.

Fíli trailed behind her as she carried Kíli upstairs to his bedroom, watching as she gently laid him down at the bed. She sat down beside him, her fingers slowly brushing his hair from his forehead. She brought two fingers from each hand upon his temple and began to move them in small, circular movements, easing the pain as he slept.

Dís was quiet as she worked, her gaze cast downwards as she massaged his temples tenderly. When she spoke, her voice was very gentle. "Fíli...?"

"Yes, mum?" Fíli glanced up at her.

Dís gave an affectionate smile. "Your form looked wonderful, as usual."

Fíli gave a small grin, leaning back at the comfortable topic. "Thank you."

"The only thing I may suggest is not going too easy." Dís continued, turning back to Kíli. "Don't be afraid of hurting anyone during practice – especially not Dwalin. Remember, what you practice in the ring is-"

"-how I would perform in a real-case scenario. I know, mum." Fíli sighed. "I think what I need is a _real_ challenge. Someone that would actually push me to my limits."

"Couldn't you ask Dwalin to go a bit harder on you?"

"I've tried, but he doesn't listen. I guess he just doesn't want to hurt me."

"What about Thorin?"

Fíli fell quiet and he turned away from his mother. "... I don't know."

Dís said nothing more of the subject, leaving Fíli alone with his thoughts. Sparring with his uncle may not be a smart idea... but then again, what if it would be? What if he was the appropriate sparring partner he needed?

A small noise distracted him from his thoughts, and Fíli glanced to Kíli. The boy's eyes were closed tightly, and his hands were shivering. No... he was trembling.

"Mum, wake him up." Fíli said suddenly.

"What?" Dís' hands paused as she looked up at him. Kíli whimpered softly, his head falling to one side.

"Wake him up_,_" Fíli urged her rapidly. "He's having a nightmare."

"But he's sleeping, we can't just wake him-"

A small sob slipped from the sleeping child, his eyelashes wet with unshed tears. His fingers twitched, as if trying to clutch onto something that was not there. Fíli sat up and desperately shook Kíli's shoulder once, twice, but he did not awaken.

"Kíli!" He sat up on his knees, moving closer as he gripped both of his shoulders. "Kíli, wake up!"

Kíli gasped as his eyes snapped open, his cheeks paling. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears ran down his cheeks, and Dís held him closely as he curled on on himself. He held onto her blouse, his shoulders shaking as he muffled weak sobs. Dís stroked his hair slowly, whispering gentle words only a mother could speak.

Fíli knew there was nothing he could do for Kíli. He needed his mother, _a_ mother...

Kíli held onto Dís as tightly as he could, his body quivering. Fíli's head bowed as she sung a very soft lullaby, and recognized it as one he too had listened to when he was young. He closed his eyes as he listened. Kíli's shivering ceased, his grip on Dís slowly weakening as he drifted into a light and uneasy sleep.

Fíli's eyes slowly opened once more, his heart heavy with the lead of remorse.

"Mum," He whispered, his words thick in the air. He knew she understood clearly what he was about to say next, but he had to get it off his chest. He had to.

"Can he... stay?"

The question was inevitable, and Fíli could hear his heart pounding loud and hard in his chest, his stomach twisting sickeningly as he anxiously awaited her answer.

"Darling, I..."

"Please," The words were broken and unsteady. "Mum... he's got nowhere..."

"I know..."

"He could share my room." Fíli choked out, scraping his eyes with the back of his wrist. "Y-you know... w-we could buy him some more clothes... he could come to lessons with me-"

"Fíli..."

"I could teach him how to spar, i-if Thorin's worried about that... M-mum, he could _come_ when we go to recla-"

"Fíli-"

"He's got _nowhere_ to go!" Fíli struggled out, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Darling..." Dís reached to touch his cheek gently, a sad and small smile gracing her features. "What can we do...?"

"He's just a child, h-he needs a _home..._"

"We need more time to wait," Dís told him, her voice strained with pain of her words. "I know you care for him, and it makes me so happy to see that... Truly, Fíli, I know he is content being here because of you."

"Not anymore." Fíli said weakly. "Mum, I... I think he's _mad_ at me..."

"Why on earth would he be mad at you?" Dís murmured. "You've done nothing but take care of him... are you sure he's not just weary?"

"He... he pushed me away." The words slipped out before Fíli had the time to properly form them. "This morning, I... he was in my arms, and he... it was like he suddenly despised me for holding him."

Dís gave a gentle smile. "Are you sure he wasn't just embarrassed for himself?"

"W-what...?"

"He fell asleep here..." She left a tender kiss to Kíli's forehead. "Because he thinks of me as a mother. But you... you are his brother."

Her words both warmed and froze Fíli's heart. His heart pounded quickly, and he swallowed his hope. "B-brother...?"

"I see the way he looks at you." Dís went on. "He admires you, Fíli, truly. As he should."

Fíli was stunned. A _brother...?_ He had never so much as toyed with the idea of Kíli possibly... _possibly..._

"D-do you really think that?" His voice wavered and shook with a sickened mixture of hope and doubt.

"Of course I do, love, I would never just say something like that." Dís leaned to kiss Fíli's forehead, just as she had done to Kíli. "We will speak with Thorin."

"Oh, mother, do you think he would say yes?" He whispered, as if speaking too loud would alter her mind.

"I cannot know," Dís responded quietly, dark eyes gazing to Kíli. "Your uncle is a good man... if Kíli cannot stay, we will find a suitable alternative."

"A good man?" Fíli murmured half to himself. "We will see about that."

A heavy silence fell upon the room, and Dís spoke very softly, very gently. "Time, Fíli... we just need to give him time."

And time Fíli did give.

**x~X~x**

It had been four weeks and five days since Fíli had taken Kíli to his house, and much had begun to change in that time. Thorin's hours at the smithy grew longer, and Fíli's time with Kíli grew shorter due to mandatory lessons and training sessions. However, he still managed to balance time between duties and Kíli, but the question of Kíli's permanent stay lingered on his mind.

"Let me try it again." Kíli struggled to maintain his balance as he propped his hand against the wall. "I'll get it this time, really."

"Very well..." Fíli agreed reluctantly, releasing his shoulder. "But promise me you'll stop if it starts hurting."

Kíli took a deep breath, before placing his right foot down on the ground. He moved slowly, to Fíli's relief, as he pulled away from the wall. He swallowed, as if trying to rid of uncertainy, and stood upright on both of his legs.

A triumphant grin suddenly spead upon his face and he turned to Fíli. "_Look!_"

Fíli laughed aloud as his excitement, adoring the big smile he so rarely saw. "That's great, Ki! Does it hurt at all?"

"Nope!" He paused briefly. "Well, um... maybe just a bit. But it's not awful. It was a good idea to take the tonic before doing this."

Fíli nodded, sitting down at his bed. "Would you like to try walking now?"

"Yes," He answered. But he hesitated, mild doubt flickering in his eyes as he glanced down.

"You don't have to." Fíli reminded him gently. "Maybe that should be enough for today..."

But Kíli didn't listen. Hovering a hand just inches away from the wall, he took a step forward. Fíli stood abruptly and reached for him, but Kíli shook his head, smiling. "Don't. I'm okay, see?"

Fíli watched as the boy winced only slightly as he stepped with his wounded leg. The movement was unsteady and his knee barely bent, but he had done it.

"That's fantastic," Fíli breathed. "Oh, you're recovering so quickly."

Kíli giggled quietly, his face alight with his happiness. "I mean, it's far from normal, but at least it's something to work on now."

Fíli grinned as he rose to his feet. "Here, let's get you back to bed now."

Kíli shook his head. "I've been laying around for days, Fi. Let's go out somewhere."

"Mm, I agree." Fíli brought his fingers to the sterling bead that hung low beside his jaw, twirling slowly as he thought. "Perhaps we should help mum out and go to the market for her?"

The market Fíli spoke of was quite close to their house. Even Kíli had been able to go with him with his help, and Fíli understood just how much Kíli truly appreciated being outdoors.

Kíli's ears seemed to perk at the suggestion. "Peaches?"

"Aye, we can get peaches." Fíli ruffled his long hair playfully. "Here, let's get your boots on."

Kíli obediently sat down at the bed, watching as Fíli carefully tugged them onto his feet. Dís had kindly patched up and repaired his shoes the best she could. The old and shredded straps had been replaced with new ones, however, not much else besides that had been able to been mended. That gave Fíli an idea.

"Why don't we buy you some new boots at the market today?"

Kíli frowned slightly. "No, don't trouble yourself. Dís fixed these up real nicely."

"Perhaps... but they look like they're getting a bit too small." Fíli reasoned lightly. "And it would be no trouble at all."

"I don't know..." Kíli shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. "It's just money you don't have to spend."

"Nonsense!" Fíli stood up and offered a hand to Kíli. He took it gratefully and got to his feet. He leaned against the wall briefly to find proper balance as Fíli added, "It's my treat to you!"

"Fine..." Kíli finally gave in, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "But let me walk the whole way."

Fíli paused at this. "Fair enough. But if you need help or your leg starts hurting-"

"Don't worry about me." Kíli smirked, punching Fíli's shoulder halfheartedly. Fíli snickered and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Alright, alright."

To Fíli's pleasant surprise, Kíli needed no help on the stairs, though he did rely heavily on the railing. He stepped slowly wih with a very noticable limp, and Fíli stayed by his side.

"Where's Dís?" Kíli glimpsed to Fíli as he pushed open he front door. The younger followed him outside, squinting in the bright sunlight that stung his eyes.

"She's at the smithy with Thorin," Fíli explained as he began walking down a well-worn down path, Kíli following besde him. "Every once in a while she goes with him to make a little extra money."

"I see."

Fíli brushed a hand against the back pocket of his trousers. He could feel the pouch of silver coins and he swallowed his guilt. Despite the lack of solid proof that they even _were_ his, he couldn't help but feel as though he had almost stolen them from Kíli.

He knew he should ask Kíli about it – he did. But somewhere in his mind, he didn't want to. Instead, he'd perfer to use the currency for better use, such as new clothes.

To distract his wandering mind, Fíli slipped his arm around Kíli's, who looked up curiously. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled briskly. "Just happy."

"'bout what?"

"You're walking, of course!" Fíli exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I guess." Kíli faced forward again but did not pull his arm away. "I suppose I was looking forward to it."

"I bet you were! It's better than being able to only take a couple of steps, huh?"

"Mm."

The boys arrived at the market just minutes later, which was buzzing with life as other dwarves bustled with their business to and fro, arms full of merchandise to both sell and buy. Fíli immediately took Kíli to his favorite cobbler, an older dwarf of gruff being but his work was unmatched by another other's. As Fíli explained exactly what the two of them were looking for, the shoemaker scoffed as he eyed Kíli up and down, but Fíli shushed him and insisted they had enough money.

"Please, sir." Fíli told him, squeezing Kíli's shoulder in a small gesture of comfort. "We just need a pair of shoes and we'll be on our way."

"Very well." He grumbled, tugging on his long, grey beard. "C'mere, lad, let's see what size yer lookin' fer."

"U-um, okay." Kíli said meekly, wobbling slightly on his feet as he followed him. Fíli grinned, crossing his arms. '_The social interaction will do him good... and may prove entertaining for me.'_

And entertaining it was.

"How do these fit?"

"I don't want brown."

"A'ight, but we ain't lookin' fer color yet. Try 'em on."

"... Are three straps really necessary?"

"It's just the style, lad, now get 'em on already."

"Seems like a waste of material."

Or when the cobbler brought up the apparent sensitive topic of boot height...

"No. Those are too short."

"Fine, what about these 'uns?"

"Ugh, those look like shoes for _Men_."

"Fine, how tall d'ya want 'em, then?"

"Mid-calf."

"Er, lemme see what I've got..."

"No, those are ankles."

"I was just _moving_ them-"

"Ooh, let me try on _those._"

"Weren't ye just making a fuss about brown ones?"

"But they look nice."

Kíli's tastes were particularly strict when it came to comfort level, as well.

"Try a walk with these on, why don'tcha?"

"Hm... they're... I don't know, thin. Got anything with thicker soles?"

"Oh aye, but that would be a waste of material."

"_Stoooop_."

Fíli glanced over his shoulder to the small line of to-be customers behind him, muttering darkly to one another as absolutely no progress was being made. One shot Fíli a look, but he merely shrugged. If it took Kíli all night to pick out shoes, so be it.

That's what he thought at first, at least.

It took about thirty minutes of Kíli's squirming, complaining, blatant groaning and nearly the complete of the poor cobbler's patience until they finally, _finally_ found a pair of boots that both fit and Kíli could bear to wear.

"That wasn't so bad." Kíli said brightly as he followed Fíli past the dozens of growling Dwarves in their line. "And these feel lovely!"

The pair of boots Kíli had happily decided on were indeed a deep brown, with thick soles and extra wide laces. Double straps lay nicely around his ankle and shin, providing the comfort and flexibility he was keen on finding. The curved inwardly at his calf, where they ended with a ring of soft leather.

"Peaches next?" Kíli asked quite expectedly, grinning to Fíli, who nodded. "Of course! Here, why don't you buy yourself a few?" He withdrew a coin from his pouch which he kept from Kíli's eyes, and handed it to him. "That should be enough."

"Oh my, silver." Kíli marveled, inspecting the coin. "Right then – I'll be right back."

"I'll just be at the vender over here," Fíli pointed to a different shop and Kíli nodded before hurrying off. Fíli hesitated before turning away, watching with strange feelings in his stomach as he stared at Kíli's leg.

The injury was clear in a single glance – the way his foot was pointed in the wrong angle as he walked, his knee bending only at the peak of the step, but... there was something about the way he moved, with unspoken confidence and character, or perhaps it was the happiest grin Fíli had ever seen in his life. Whatever it was, it set Fíli's mind at ease and he knew he had done the right thing.

He turned to the shop he had gestured to, one he recognized for its fine jewelry and metalwork. He studied the wares, silently gazing over each pieces' well-defined carvings. He had never been much good at small, delicate forgery; his talents lay in the craftsmanship of weapons, like the many daggers he collected. On the delightful occasions Thorin would allow for him to tag along to the smithy with him, he would pay alert attention to his uncle's work, remembering and reciting his words over and over again as he, too, would attempt the skill.

Fíli's eyes gazed over various works of art; beads, earring cuffs, rings, bracelets and circlets. He gently fingered the circular pendent of a necklace, tracing his fingertip around the etched tree as its fine leaves curved and faded into whisps of mist. It was a true beauty – nothing Fíli had ever quite seen before.

"Magic, that is."

The voice startled Fíli, and he looked up quickly to see a girl – a Dwarven girl nonetheless – watching him with a smirk on her rouge-painted lips. Light brunette hair was pushed up into a messy bun, revealing cheap earrings. She must not have been older than fifty-five or so, hardly considered a young lady.

"Oh?" Fíli raised an eyebrow, and the girl nodded promptly. "Yes sir, that nice trinket's bound to bring your lucky lady a bit o' good fortune."

Fíli chuckled softly, shaking his head as he gently placed the necklace down. "My apologies, but I don't believe in superstition."

"Boy, me neither." The girl scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "It's just a waste of yer coin, if ye ask me."

"I wouldn't say that. Who made it?"

"Me." She responded simply.

"I admire your skill." Fíli nodded respectfully, and she waved her hand around. "Yeah, yeah. Look, if yer not buyin', go away."

Fíli hesitated, almost about to leave, but a different thought occurred. "You wouldn't happen to sell hair clasps, would you?"

The girl made a popping noise with her bright lips. "I think so. Fancy one?"

"For a, ah... friend, yes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Right. Half a second."

The girl then disappeared behind a draping cloth where he could only assume she kept extra merchandise. Fíli took the time to look through the necklaces once more, hoping he could find something special for his mother. A glimmer of gold caught his eye, and he frowned slightly as he lifted a earring cuff of a dragon, its long, jagged tail designed to curl menacingly around the lower shell of one's ear. Twin wings spread out from it's slender body, possibly meant to hold back a lock of hair to show of its flawless curves.

"It's beautiful," He murmured to himself. "But I wouldn't expect it to be too popular around here..."

"Aye, the dragon ones never sell." The girl reappeared suddenly, and Fíli put the cuff down. "I get it, sorta. Anyways, here are yer clasps."

She set a box of dark oak on the table, and lifted the heavy lid. Inside lay about ten or fifteen clips lay upon a cushion of plush velvet, varying from silver to sterling to gold. A few were specially adorned with precious jewels such as ruby and sapphire, and all had a unique carving.

"They're lovely," Fíli lifted one into his hand, carefully weighing it. This certain one was rather simple, a symmetrical design etched into its corners and sides. Despite lacking in a focal point, it was a balanced piece of art.

The girl made a face. "Ugh, I don't like that one. Me brother made that one, that idjit."

"I like it." Fíli responded truthfully. "It must have taken a very steady hand to make this."

The girl was silent, and Fíli quietly appreciated it. He turned the clasp over, pressing against both sides lightly until it opened, then listened for the satisfying _click_ it gave when he clipped it shut. It was strong.

"I'll take this one." He looked up. "How much?"

After Fíli had paid, he was about to turn to a different vender when he heard, "Oi, Fi!"

He looked around to see Kíli walking up to him, a half-eaten peach in his hand and a basket of woven straw in the other. Fíli laughed as he gently took the basket from his hand, peeking inside. "My, my, how many is here?"

"Dozen and a half." Kíli replied proudly. "That'll last me a good while."

"I sure hope so." Fíli nodded. "Alright, now we only need sugar, apples, and the pepper spice we just used up."

"The stuff Dís put on the roast last night? That was delicious."

"Aye, that's the one." Fíli chuckled. "Let's split up, we'll more done."

"I'll get the apples and the sugar!" Kíli volunteered. "Give me another coin or two, would ya?"

"Right, here." Fíli turned away slightly and Kíli tiled his head a bit. He pulled out a couple of more coins, dropping them into Kíli's hand. "If you find anything that strikes your fancy, feel free to buy it."

"Best shopping partner ever." Kíli chortled. "I'll meet you back here in a minute."

It wasn't fifteen minutes before they completed their task. Hands full of groceries and other miscellanous trinkets, they set their course back to home.

"I bought you something, by the way." Fíli noted to Kíli as they walked together. "Remind me to give it to you when we get home."

"Aw, can't I have it now?" Kíli grinned before taking another bite of his peach.

"No, no," Fíli chastised. "Be patient."

Kíli nodded and tossed out the peach pit he had eaten down to. He fell quiet afterwards, shifting the basket in his hand a bit uncomfortably. Fíli hummed a soft tune to himself as he kept a brisk pace, not noticing when Kíli struggled to keep up.

"Hey, wait up." Kíli called out, cringing as he tried to run. "W-wait!"

Fíli stopped in his tracks and he turned to Kíli. "You alright?"

"Y-yes, just..." Kíli's jaw clenched hard and he gripped at his knee. Fíli hurried to his side, placing his collection of purchases on the ground. "Ki, what is it? It's your leg, isn't it?"

Kíli shook his head, rubbing his eyes quickly. "I-It was okay... really, it was, but all the sudden, I-"

"Sit down." Fíli instructed, gently taking Kíli's basket from his hand as the younger shakily did as he was told. He gasped as weak fingers clutched at his right knee, his entire body tensing. "O-oh..."

Fíli knelt beside him, rubbing his back slowly. "It's alright, I've got you... What's happened, does it feel like something gave?"

"I-I don't _know..._" He breathed. "F-Fi... i-it's never hurt like _this_ before, i-it's different..."

Fíli suddenly felt cold as ice, and he could have sworn he felt his heart nearly stop. "Different how?"

"Like it's _cramping_ or something, I don't know...!" He groaned, his body slumping forward as his eyes shut tightly. "M-make it stop, _please!_"

_'The tonic must have worn off... not to mention we've been walking around for the past hour. Oh, Mahal, no...'_

"Listen to me," Fíli began quietly. "It's overused. Get on my back."

"What? N-no, I'm _heavy_, I can't just-"

"_Ki_, do it." To Fíli's own surprise, his voice was steady. "I will not have you suffering when there's something I can do about it."

Kíli hesitated only briefly, but soon nodded shakily. "O-okay..."

With only faint difficulty, Fíli managed to coax Kíli's left leg and arms around him, and even reach back down for the groceries. He could feel as Kíli leaned his forehead against his shoulder, his body trembling in pain.

"F-Fíli, I'm so sorry," Kíli whispered, shaking fingers curling into his blond locks. "I didn't mean... I-I didn't think this would..."

"Don't." Fíli said firmly, keeping up a quick stride. "Don't apologize, understand? You did nothing wrong."

Kíli gave a soft sob, burying his head against Fíli a bit further. Fíli could feel small hands quivering, and his voice was quiet. "Don't cry, Ki... we're almost home. Look, you can see it from here."

"I-I thought I could," Kíli choked out. "I _did_..."

"I'm going to need for you to relax, alright?" Fíli asked as gently as he could. "It's only going to make your leg hurt worse if it's tense."

"O-okay," Came the pitiful response that made Fíli's heart ache. "I'll try..."

"Don't think about it. Instead... ah, I know!" Fíli forced his voice to raise a bit higher as if a new idea had struck him. "Think of all the peaches you'll get to eat when we get home! You picked out a bunch of good ones today."

Kíli nodded a bit, and Fíli could feel his left ankle pressing further against his side. He went on, "You know the present I was telling you about? I bought you something nice for your hair. Remember you were talking about your hair being so long that it got in your eyes all the time?"

"And I don't wanna cut it..." Kíli mumbled, and Fíli nodded. "I got you a clasp for your hair."

"L-like yours...?"

Fíli could hear the strain behind Kíli's quavering voice as he struggled to keep his words even, and Fíli nodded encouragingly. "Right! Very similar to mine."

"I like yours..." Kíli whispered.

"Good! You'll love this one."

Kíli's poor shivering had ceased and his body had gone limp from the abrupt tension by the time they had arrived at the doorstep of the house.

"I..." Kíli's voice was husky as he rasped out, "I can walk now."

"Are you sure...?" Fíli hesitated, reluctant to set him back down.

"We're home now anyways," Kíli's finger slowly uncurled from Fíli's hair. "I'm okay, promise..."

Acquiesced, Fíli gently released him, alowing him to get off of his back and onto the wood of the front porch. Fíli felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw faint streaks of tears marking Kíli's cheeks, and the younger turned to rub them away.

"Kíli..."

"I'm fine." Kíli's voice wavered slightly as he gave a single nod. Fíli gave a small smile. "Why don't we have a snack out here? It's not too hot now."

Kíli gratefully slumped against the wall behind him and slid to the ground, sighing as he stretched his right leg. Fíli crouched beside him, and as he dug through the basket, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Kíli slowly rubbed his palm against his wounded knee, biting his lip.

Fíli said nothing of it, however, as he handed him an especially ripe peach. Kíli took it and sunk his teeth into its soft skin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as its juices dribbled down his chin. Fíli tore a piece of dark bread with nuts for himself and took a small bite.

"Fíli...?" Kíli asked quietly, picking at the stem of his fruit.

"Yeah?"

"I think..." Kíli swallowed. "... I miss home."

Fíli stopped eating and glanced up uncertainly. "You... think?"

"I feel... strange. As if I'm missing someone or something that I cannot remember." Kíli looked up at the sky, and Fíli could see something in his eyes flickering; forlorn or defeat, Fíli could not tell.

"I see," Fíli said quietly. "I don't understand, but... I wish I could. That must be awful."

Kíli rubbed his eyes slowly, leaning forward. Fíli reached and shook his shoulder lightly. "You alright...?"

Kíli did not respond. He glanced up at him for a moment before turning his head the other way. Fíli withdrew his touch and followed his gaze. He saw Dís and Thorin walking side-by-side back to the house, and Fíli smiled as he stood up.

"Look at you two, up and about." Dís chuckled as she hugged Fíli lightly. He grinned and nodded. "We just got back from the market."

"Oh, did you? Wonderful, love, thank you."

Fíli looked to Thorin, who remained silent as he walked inside the house. The door slammed shut with suppressed force, and he frowned as he turned back to Dís. "Is something wrong?"

"He's very tired." Dís said quietly. "Best we let him be."

"Dís...?" Kíli stammered out, his voice trembling.

Dís smiled warmly, kneeling down beside him. "And how are you, sweetheart?"

She leaned and kissed his forehead. Kíli suddenly wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes tightly as he hugged her. Dís did not pause in surprise nor hesitate, and she embraced him gently. Fíli glanced away.

What was that strange feeling in his chest...? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"I'm going inside." He muttered, not waiting for a reply before walking into the house. He snatched his pipe from the mantelpiece and stuffed the dry tobacco leaves into it. The front door opened as he took his first pull, and he glanced up to see his mother holding Kíli's hand as they stepped inside. He looked away, leaning against the wall as he sighed.

"Fi," Kíli walked from Dís to hug him. "Dís was wondering want you might want for dinner."

"Not hungry." He mumbled, absently moving to lay a hand on his his head, but Kíli did not notice and pulled away with a nod. "Okay."

With that, he left the room. Fíli glanced over and watched him leave, and Dís smiled as she crossed her arms. "I remember when you were that cuddly."

"Mum, don't."

She grinned, her eyes sparkling with amusement, but Fíli felt awful. Of course he used to be like that; he was a child at once, too. He couldn't remember the last time he displayed such affection to his mother as Kíli did to his. It made him feel horrible.

"I think he's going to help me with dinner tonight," She concluded. "He seems like he's in a good mood."

"Yes, I suppose he is."

"Are those new shoes, by the way?" She went on, twirling a lock of her long hair in thought, and Fíli nodded mutely. "They look lovely. However..." She paused with a small frown. "Who paid for them?"

"I did."

Dís' eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Goodness, Fíli, you didn't have to do that. Where on earth did you get the money?"

"I just... had it." Fíli shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "Dunno."

"Must have been from back when you were getting allowances." She chuckled, and Fíli just nodded again. "Guess so. Mum, I-"

"Mummy, have you tried one of the peaches yet?" Kíli leaned over the railing of the stairs, a big grin on his face.

Dís' face lit up at Kíli's words, her cheeks flushing red. "Did you hear that?" She breathed, her hands clasping. "He called me mummy!"

Before Fíli could open his mouth to respond, she turned to Kíli with a smile. "Not yet, love, I'll try one a bit later. Are they good?"

"Mm-hm!" Kíli nodded brightly, before disappearing up the stairs. Dís gasped, her hands to her cheeks. "I cannot believe it! He's walking around like normal!"

"Yes, I helped him this morning-"

"I think he's even gotten a bit taller!" Dís' eyes shined with joyous tears. "Oh, I'm so proud of him!"

"Me too." Fíli's tongue felt heavy and he found himself barely able to form the words. "Listen, I-"

"You know, I don't care what sort of fight he puts up, we truly do need to cut his hair." She chastised. "Just a trim, that's all it needs."

"He said he didn't want to cut it." Fíli mumbled.

"Oh, I know. But he won't mind if its just the tips."

"I'm going outside." Fíli stated abruptly, snatching his pipe and leather tobacco pouch. He gave Dís a quick, forced smile before heading out the front door. He shut it firmly, and sat down heavily at the steps of the porch. He took his pipe between his lips, grateful that it had yet to burn out. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the soft burn against the roof of his mouth before slowly expelling the hot smoke into the air.

He was happy for Kíli, he really was. It was such a relief to see him up on his own two feet. Even if it was minimal, the sight of him walking by himself was truly refreshing.

Dís was just excited, he told himself as he took his pipe between his lips again. That was all.


End file.
